Seeking Happiness
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: kisah seorang bocah mungil sebatang kara yang berjuang mencari kebahagiaannya. AU. OOC.
1. Dead

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *digaplok Tite Kubo*

**Seeking Happiness**

Chapter 1

Di bawah guguran salju bulan Desember. Seorang bocah mungil berambut putih bagaikan salju menangis menyayat hati memanggil-manggil ibundanya yang baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pinggir jalan kota Hueco Mundo yang kotor. Tangan kecilnya yang kurus menggerak-gerakan tubuh ibundanya yang tergeletak kaku di hadapannya sambil terus memanggil-manggilnya.

Bocah mungil itu tidak mengerti apa yang yang terjadi. Kenapa ibundanya tidak menjawabnya meski menjawabnya meski ia menangis, menjerit, memanggilnya sekeras mungkin hingga tenggorokannya sakit. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ibundanya masih tersenyum dan membisikan kata-kata yang menghangatkan hati dengan suaranya lembutnya. Tangan lembutnya yang kurus membelai-belai rambut putihnya dengan lembut dan tubuhnya kurus yang hangat memeluknya, melindunginya dari udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Tetapi sekarang Ibundanya tidak lagi tersenyum kepadanya. Ia tidak lagi membisikan kata-kata hangat kepadanya, dan tidak lagi memeluknya, membiarkan udara musim dingin menusuk tubuh kecilnya yang rentan.

Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bocah mungil itu mungkin baru saja beranjak empat tahun. Tetapi ia sudah tidak memiliki siapa pun di dunia ini. Sebatang kara, tidak memiliki seorang pun yang akan melindunginya dari kehidupan yang kejam dan keras. Bagaikan buih di tengah samudra yang luas, terombang-ambing tak menentu, tanpa masa depan yang jelas kemana ia menuju. Dan lagi, tak ada seorang pun yang melewati jalan itu yang peduli dengan nasib bocah yang baru saja menjadi yatim-piatu itu. Mereka berlalu seakan-akan pemandangan itu adalah hal yang biasa. Bagi mereka yang terlahir di kota Hueco Mundo yang kotor dan nista ini, lahir dan meninggal di jalanan bukan hal yang aneh bagi mereka.

Lelah... ia sudah lelah berteriak dan menangis. Tetapi ibundanya tak menghiraukannya. Kenapa? Apa dia sudah berbuat sesuatu yang buruk hingga membuat ibundanya marah dan tidak memperdulikannya lagi? Hanya hal itu yang muncul dalam pikir bocah kecil itu, "Ibunda... aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi anak yang baik untuk ibunda. Oleh karena itu, kumohon jawab diriku, tersenyumlah kepadaku, peluklah diriku dan bisikkan kata-kata yang menghangatkan hati di telingaku. Sekali lagi saja, ku mohon..." tangis bocah kecil itu. Tetapi ibundanya tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia tidak mengerti, ia tidak mengerti bahwa ibundanya sudah tidak akan bisa menjawabnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar mencengkram lengannya dan dengan kasar menarik tubuh kecilnya menjauh dari sisi ibundanya. Sang bocah kecil meronta, melepaskan diri dari orang asing itu. Ia tidak mau pergi dari sisi ibundanya. Merasakan bahaya, bocah kecil itu mengepalakan tangannya dan memukul-mukul orang yang mencengkram, "Lepaskan aku!" teriak bocah itu panik.

"Hei, nak! Jangan ganggu kerja kami!" bentak orang itu sambil menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke sisi jalan. Lalu seorang lagi, yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan orang yang menghempasakannya ke sisi jalan, datang. Lalu mata emerald bocah itu hanya bisa memandangi tubuh ibundanya dibawa pergi dengan mobil oleh dua orang yang tak dikenal.

"Ibundaku, mau di bawa kemana?" tangis bocah berambut putih itu sambil menarik baju orang yang memasukan tubuh kaku ibundanya ke dalam mobil.

Lalu orang itu menepis tangan sang bocah dengan amat sangat kasar, "Minggir!" bentak orang itu. tetapi sang bocah tidak menyerah dan terus menarik baju orang itu. Akhirnya, dengan marah orang itu menendang perut sang bocah hingga terhempas ke tumpukan salju. Darah segar mengalir dari sisi bibir bocah kecil itu.

"Dengar ya! Ibumu itu sudah mati! Kami membawanya untuk dimakamkan. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena pemerintah kota ini memperjakan kami untuk memakamkan gelandangan seperti kalian." Kata orang itu. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan bocah itu. Sendiri dan kebingungan...

Mati? Apa itu? Lalu ingatannya kembali di masa ibundanya memeluknya dengan hangat dan menjelaskannya arti kematian kepadanya.

"Ibunda... kenapa kucing kecilku tidak bergerak lagi?" tanya sang bocah sambil memeluk kucing kecilnya yang mati terserempet mobil.

Lalu ibundanya tersenyum lembut kepadanya dan memangkunya, "Karena kucing kecilmu mati." Jawab ibundanya lembut.

"Mati? Apa itu?" tanyanya polos.

"Mati itu..." ibundanya terdiam sejenak, "...pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh sekali."

"Jauh? Apa lebih jauh dari kota Soul Society?" tanyanya lagi. Mata emeraldnya berkilau-kilau penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ya... sangat jauh," jawab ibundanya dengan wajah sedih, "Ibundapun, suatu saat akan pergi ketempat yang jauh itu."

"Bunda tidak usah khawatir! Sejauh apa pun ibunda pergi, Shiro pasti akan datang menyusul bunda agar bunda tidak kesepian." Jawab sang bocah sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lalu kemudia ibundanya memeluknya erat dan menangis di pundak kecilnya.

'Mati itu itu berarti pergi jauh sekali. Orang jahat itu membawa ibunda pergi jauh, berarti bunda telah mati.' Pikir bocah kecil itu. Lalu kemudia ia bangkit dan berdiri pada kedua kaki kecilnya yang lemah.

'Bunda...ibunda tidak perlu khawatir kesepian, karena shiro datang akan menjemput ibunda.'


	2. Warm

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *dibacok Tite Kubo*

**Seeking Happiness**

Chapter 2

Di tengah guguran salju bulan akhir bulan Desember, seorang bocah mungil berambut putih dengan hanya berlindung jaket lusuh nan kotor, berjalan menyusuri pusat pertokoan kota Hueco Mundo yang dingin. Siapa yang mengira, kota Hueco Mundo yang kotor dan nista pun nampak begitu indah berlapis salju putih yang putih murni. Tetapi seputih apapun salju itu, tak akan bisa menutupi hitam penduduk kota yang hanya mengenal diri mereka sendiri, tak peduli sekali pun di samping mereka tetangga mereka mati kelaparan dan membeku oleh dinginnya bulan Desember.

Nampak sepanjang mata emerald bocah itu menatap ke depan, yang nampak adalah orang-orang yang sibuk mempersipkan pesta pergantian tahun bersama keluarga mereka tercinta. Tetapi tidak dengan bocah mungil itu. Dia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya sejak ia lahir ke dunia, dan ia baru saja kehilangan ibundanya tadi pagi, dibawa pergi jauh oleh dua orang jahat pikirnya.

Telapak tangan kecilnya menyentuh jendela kaca sebuah restauran yang membeku. Telihat sebuah keluarga saling bercengkraman dengan hangat, tertawa sambil menyantap makan malam yang membuat air liur bocah kecil itu mengalir. Sampai, seorang pegawai restauran itu mengusirnya karena mengganggu pemandangan pengunjung mereka.

Tak ada makanan dan tempat yang hangat, bocah kecil itu lalu pergi ke lorong sempit dan duduk tanah yang kotor sambil memeluk lututnya kedada kecilnya. Kemudian ia mengusap-ngusapkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya di pipinya. 'Hangat...' pikirnya. Walau hanya kehangatan itu yang dimilikinya, ia tersenyum. Ia mengingatnya. Ketika ia kedinginan, ibundanya akan mengusapkan kedua tangannya dan menempalkannya dipipinya. Begitu hangat dan lembut...

Bocah itu lalu meletakkan tangan kecilnya diperutnya yang rata. Ia sangat lapar. Sejak tadi pagi ia belum makan apapun. Biasanya ibundanya membawakan makanan untuknya, entah itu sepotong roti yang didapat dari mengemis penjual roti atau meminta sisa makanan dari restauran. Tetapi ia tidak pernah selapar ini dan kesepian seperti ini... tidak pernah kerena ibundanya selalu ada disisinya...

Ia ingin menangis memanggil ibundanya. Tetapi ia tahu itu percuma. Ibundanya sekarang berada di tempat yang sangat jauh. Sangat jauh hingga tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya. Oleh karena itu, ia bertekad menjemput ibundanya. Tetapi sebelum itu ia harus tetap hidup dan berjalan untuk mencapai tempat yang jauh itu.

Bocah kecil berambut putih itu kembali ke jalanan. Dipandangi dengan mata emeraldnya satu-persatu orang yang lalu-lalang. Lalu kemudian digapainya salah satu jaket tebal dan hangat milik seseorang yang nampak ramah dan lalu mengadahkan tangannya seperti yang ibundanya selalu lakukan untuk mendapatkan makanan. Tetapi orang itu malah menepis tangannya dengan kasar dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh di tumpukan salju. Tak mudah menyerah, ia kembali bangkit dan mencari orang lain yang sekiranya mau memberikannya sedikit uang untuk membeli sepotong roti.

Ia baru saja beranjak empat tahun. Tetapi ia sudah terpaksa berjuang sendiri untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Setelah dicaci-maki dan berulang kali dihempas ke jalanan, ia menemukan orang baik yang memberinya sedikit uang. Dengan tersenyum lebar, ia berlari menuju toko roti terdekat dan ditukarkannya uang itu dengan sepotong roti keras sisa kemarin.

Walaupun rasanya hambar dan keras, dengan riang bocah kecil itu melahap roti kecilnya. Belum habis roti di tangannya, seekor anjing liar yang terlihat sangat kelaparan menatap ke arahnya dengan buas. Lalu dengan kaki gemetar karena ketakutan ia berlari sekuat tenaga dan melupakan roti yang dipegangnya. Anjing itu tidak mengejarnya. Nampaknya anjing liar itu hanya mengincar roti yang dipeganganya oleh karena itu anjing itu tidak mengejarnya karena ia telah menjatuhkan rotinya.

Tubuh kecil bocah itu merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk. kemudian ia menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan mata emeraldnya yang polos, mencari tempat yang kiranya cukup hangat untuk ia tinggali semalam. Tetapi ketika ia menemukan tempat yang hangat, gelandangan lain yang lebih tua dan berbadan lebih besar mengusirnya, mengatakan bahwa tempat itu milik mereka. Dan ia juga tidak bisa tidur di emperan toko, karena pemiliknya akan langsung mengusirnya.

Andai disaat seperti ini ibundanya di sisinya, maka ia tidak perlu mengalami hal seperti ini. karena, di manapun mereka bermalam ia akan terus merasa hangat karena ibundanya akan selalu memeluknya.

Malam kian larut, dan jam menunjukan pukul dua belas kurang lima. Lima menit lagi, maka tahun akan berganti. Banyak orang berkumpul di jalanan bersama kerabat dan keluarga mereka, menantikan pergantian tahun, berpesta dan bersuka ria. Dan beberapa orang lainnya lebih memilih tinggal di rumah dan duduk di depan perapian yang hangat sambil menyantap makanan lezat dan minuman hangat bersama keluarga mereka.

Tetapi tidak dengan bocah berambut putih itu. Ia tidak memiliki siapapun. Ia tidak memiliki rumah yang hangat dan makanan yang lezat. Tetapi ia bersyukur karena menemukan tempat yang cukup hangat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh kecilnya yang kelelahan di lorong pertokoan yang kotor dan sempit.


	3. Police

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *dibantai Tite Kubo*

**Seeking Happiness**

Chapter 3

Langit tampak kelabu dan kelam di atas kota Hueco Mundo. Udarapun menjadi lebih dingin dari hari-hari biasanya. Jalan-jalan pusat pertokoan yang biasa sibuk, hari ini tampak sepi. Dan toko-toko yang biasa beraktifitas sejak pagi, hari ini memilih untuk tutup. Orang-orang yang biasa berpergian hari ini lebih memilih tinggal dalam rumah-rumah mereka yang hangat. Nampaknya hari ini badai salju akan menerjang kota kotor nan nista itu. Dan para geladangan yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal sibuk mencari tempat berlindung.

Begitu juga dengan Toushiro. Kaki kecilnya berlari, mencari tempat yang bisa ia tempati untuk berlindung. Tetapi setiap kali ia menemukan tempat untuk berlindung, gelandangan yang lain akan mengusirnya atau mengatakan tempat itu terlalu sempit jika di tambah orang lagi. Tak ada satu pun yang memperdulikan bocah kecil yang lemah itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri.

Salju mulai turun perlahan, tetapi Toushiro belum menemukan tempat untuk berlindung. Bocah mungil itu mulai panik. Kemudian sebuah tangan besar menarik lengannya yang kecil bagaikan lengan boneka. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak menatap seorang polisi mengenakan coat hitam menatapnya dengan marah. Toushiro ketakutan dan meronta hendak melarikan diri. Tetapi polisi itu menggenggam lengannya lebih kuat, "Hei nak! Sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju, cepat pulang ke rumahmu!" bentak polisi itu.

Kemudian Toushiro berhenti meronta dan menundukan kepalanya, "Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." tanya sang polisi. Bocah kecil berambut putih itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan sang polisi pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak punya rumah." Jawab Toushiro pelan.

Mendengar jawaban bocah mungil berambut putih itu, sang polisi itu menghela nafasnya dan berlutut di hadapan bocah mungil itu, menatap mata emeraldnya yang berkaca-kaca, "Orang tuamu?"

"Ibundaku dibawa pergi oleh dua orang jahat." Jawab Toushiro polos.

"Ibumu diculik?" tanya polisi itu dengan nada terkejut. Bocah mungil itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, ibunda pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Dan dua orang itu yang mengantarnya."

Mata sang polisi berdenyit-denyit tidak mengerti dengan jawaban polos sang bocah mungil berambut putih itu, "Uh'uh... Sebentar lagi badai salju akan datang. Sekarang kita pergi ke kantorku dulu, ya." kata sang polisi sambil menggandeng tangan kecil sang bocah, mengajaknya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Tetapi sang bocah berambut putih itu menolak ikut dengannya, berlari ke lorong sempit dan gemetar ketakutan.

Melihat hal itu, sang polisi mendekatinya perlahan, dan berlutut di hadapan bocah mungil itu. kemudian ia memegang pundak kecil yang gemetaran itu dan menatap mata emerald sang bocah dengan lembut, "Kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memakanmu," kata sang polisi sambil tersenyum ramah, mencoba membuat bocah mungil itu tidak takut lagi padanya, "namaku Kyouraku Shusui. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyouraku.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." jawab sang bocah pelan. Kemudian Kyouraku tersenyum padanya.

"Nah Toushiro, aku berjanji tidak akan menggigitmu. Sebentar lagi badai salju datang, kita pergi ke kantor paman ya." kata Kyouraku lembut.

Untuk semantara waktu bocah mungil itu hanya menatap Kyouraku dengan tatapan ragu. Tetapi kemudian ia mengangukan kepalanya dan membiarkan Kyouraku menggendongnya masuk kedalam mobil.

Di kantor polisi, seorang bocah kecil berambut putih duduk sambil menatap secangkir coklat panas yang mengeluarkan uap-uap putih dengan mata berbinar. Tetapi ia hanya menatapnya dan tidak berani menyentuhnya. Sementara itu di hadapannya seorang polisi berusia sekitar 28 tahun menatap sang bocah dengan simpati, "Uh'uh... Toushiro, kau boleh meminumnya." Kata Kyouraku, sang polisi kepada boach itu.

"Boleh?" tanya sang bocah sambil menatap Kyouraku ragu.

Kyouraku menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu dengan mata berbinar sang bocah mengulurkan tangan kecilnya untuk meraih cangkir berisi coklat panas itu, "Hati-hati itu masih panas." Kata Kyouraku mengingatkan sang bocah mungil.

"Hangatnya." Kata sang bocah yang dengan senang menempelkan permukaan cangkir yang hangat ke pipinya. Melihat wajah senang sang bocah yang polos, tanpa Kyouraku sadari, ia tersenyum. Kemudian ia meraih cangkir miliknya dan perlahan meneguk cairan coklat panas didalamnya.

"Jadi Toushiro, ibumu dimana?" tanya Kyouraku membuka pembicaraan.

"Ibunda mati." Jawab Toushiro polos.

Mendengar jawaban polos sang bocah, Kyouraku tersedak. Lalu kemudian ia menatap wajah sang bocah yang meniup cangkirnya pelan dan kemudian meneguk coklat panas dalam cangkirnya perlahan. Setelah itu mata emerald sang bocah berbinar merasakan cairan manis dan pahit yang lembut juga hangat masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tak sedikitpun perasaan sedih terbesit di wajah polos bocah itu, "Toushiro... apa kau mengerti apa itu 'mati' ?" tanya Kyouraku.

Lalu dengan bersemangat sang bocah menganggukan kepalanya, "Ibunda bilang itu artinya pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh." Setelah itu sang bocah kembali meneguk coklat panasnya.

Kyouraku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahinya, "Aku tidak pandai berbicara. Biar orang-orang di panti asuhan yang menjelaskannya kepadanya." gumam Kyouraku kepada dirinya sendiri.


	4. Red Syal

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *dibankai Tite Kubo*

**Seeking Happiness**

Chapter 4

Sepasang kaki mungil berlari, menciptakan jejak-jejak kaki kecil diatas hamparan salju putih yang tercipta dari badai yang berlangsung selama hampir lima jam lamanya. Dengan senang Toushiro menjamahi setiap tumpukan salju putih yang baru dan tebal. Sejauh mata emeraldnya memandang, terlihat hamparan salju putih yang luas dan tebal menyelimuti kota hueco mundo. Ia hampir saja tidak mengenali kota kelahirannya. Pemandangan indah itu telah menghilangkan wajah hitam kota miskin yang kotor dan nista itu.

"Hei... jangan terlalu cepat." Panggil seorang polisi kepada bocah mungil berambut bagaikan salju itu. Kemudian bocah mungil itu menghentikan langkah kaki kecilnya dan membalikan badannya, menatap sang polisi yang dengan terengah-engah mengejarnya, dengan mata emeraldnya.

Selama badai salju berlangsung, sang polisi, Kyouraku mengatakan akan mengajak sang bocah mungil ke suatu tempat dimana anak-anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua sepertinya berkumpul. Disana bocah mungil akan memiliki tempat tinggal juga teman, sehingga ia tidak perlu hidup kesepian lagi di jalanan.

Toushiro menatap Kyouraku dengan mata berbinar, "Apa kita sudah dekat dengan tempat itu?" tanya sang bocah mungil tidak sabar segera sampai ke tempat yang Kyouraku janjikan. Ia sudah membayangkan bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat yang indah dan menyenangkan dimana anak-anak sebayanya bermain dengan gembira.

Kyouraku menghela nafasnya yang kemudian membeku menjadi uap putih karena udara yang begitu dingin. Toushiro yang melihat hal itu tertawa kecil.

"Ya sedikit lagi kita sampai." Jawab Kyouraku. Dalam hati ia merasa heran karena sang bocah mungil itu begitu bersemangat dengan suhu udara yang membekukan tulang ini. Padahal ia hanya mengenakan selembar jaket lusuh dan kotor untuk melindungi tubuh mungilnya yang rentan. Apa ia tidak merasa dingin? Pikir Kyouraku sambil melepas syal merahnya. Kemudian ia melilitkan syal itu ke leher bocah mungil yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Itu untukmu." Kata Kyouraku sambil tersenyum ramah.

Mata emerald Toushiro terbelalak. Kemudian tangan mungilnya meraih syal merah yang melilit di lehernya dengan hangat, dan menyentuh permukaannya yang lembut. Baru kali ini ada orang yang begitu baik kepadanya, "Terima kasih." Kata Toushiro dengan suara bergetar.

Kyouraku mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat pundak kecil di hadapannya bergetar perlahan. Kemudian ia berlutut di hadapan bocah mungil itu dan mendapati mata emerald sang bocah berkaca-kaca oleh air mata yang juga mengalir di pipinya yang kemerah-merahan.

"Hei nak, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyouraku panik karena telah membuat bocah mungil yang tidak bersalah, menangis.

"Aku... sejak aku lahir, baru kali ini ada orang yang begitu baik padaku." Jawab bocah mungil itu. Air matanya mengalir bertambah deras.

Hati Kyouraku berdenyuh mendengar jawaban bocah mungil itu. Bocah itu masih begitu kecil, baru beranjak empat tahun. Tubuhnya begitu mungil dan kurus tak terawat. Walau begitu mata emeraldnya yang besar berkilauan bagaikan permata, rambut putihnya bagaikan salju lembut yang membuat siapa pun ingin menyentuhnya, senyumnya begitu indah bagaikan mentari di pagi hari. Bocah mungil itu begitu indah bagaikan malaikat kecil. Ia sama sekali tidak bersalah, kenapa bocah mungil itu harus mengalami nasib yang begitu menyedihkan. Kenapa takdirnya begitu kejam? Kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya tega memperlakukannya dengan buruk dan kasar? Bahkan Kyouraku tidak tega melihat air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Kyouraku mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi bocah mungil itu dengan jarinya. Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh kecil bocah itu dan memeluknya di dadanya, "Tenanglah, orang-orang di panti asuhan akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Kata Kyouraku lembut.

Tubuh kecil itu berhenti bergetar di pelukan Kyouraku. kemudian dengan malu-malu sang bocah membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyouraku dan menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Melihat hal itu itu sang polisi tersenyum dan menggendong sang bocah menuju rumah yang barunya.


	5. Orphanage

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *dimutilasi Tite Kubo*

**Seeking Happiness**

Chapter 5

Sepasang mata emerald berbinar menatap sebuah banguan tua di hadapannya. Bangunan tua itu adalah sebuah panti asuhan tua dan sederhana dengan halaman yang tidak luas. Walau tembok bangunan itu terdapat retakan di sana-sini, beberapa tambalan tidak rapih di atap, serta warna catnya pudar dimakan oleh waktu, tetapi panti asuhan itu tampak apik dan terawat dengan baik. Dan ketika Kyouraku serta Toushiro menginjakkan kaki mereka di halaman rumah itu, terdengar suara anak-anak berteriak dan tertawa bahagia.

Toushiro mengalihkan pandangnnya ke arah suara itu berasal, lalu mata emerald sang bocah mungil berambut putih itu kembali berbinar melihat beberapa anak bermain perang salju di halaman panti asuhan, mereka terlihat begitu senang dan bahagia. Tetapi kemudian mata emerald Toushiro berubah menjadi sedih. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi salah satu penghuni panti asuhan itu. Tapi apa mungkin ia bisa menjadi bagian dari anak-anak itu? Apa mungkin mereka mau menerimanya? Tanpa Toushiro sadari, tangan mungilnya meraih mantel hitam milik Kyouraku dan menariknya perlahan.

Merasa mantelnya ditarik, Kyouraku menatap sang bocah mungil yang berpegangan erat pada mantelnya. Mata emerald bocah mungil itu terpaku pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain perang salju di halaman. Kemudian Kyouraku tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambut putih sang bocah dengan lembut, "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam." ajak Kyouraku kepada sang bocah mungil yang menatapnya bingung. Lalu kemudian sang bocah menganggukan kepalanya dengan bersemangat dan tersenyum lebar kepada sang polisi.

Ketika masuk ke dalam panti asuhan, Toushiro menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan takjub. Tempat itu begitu sederhana dan tidak memiliki banyak perabotan. Tetapi, bagi sang bocah mungil tempat itu adalah tempat yang sangat luar biasa. Baginya yang selalu tidur di atas lantai yang kotor dan di bawah langit dan kelam, tempat itu bagaikan istana. Begitu hangat dan nyaman, tidak seperti jalanan yang dingin dan kotor. Dalam hati sang bocah mungil bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin pemiliki tempat ini akan mengizinkan bocah kotor sepertinya tinggal di tempat ini? apa pantas ia tinggal di tempat sebagus ini?

Lalu kemudian tangan mungil sang bocah berpegangan erat pada mantel hitam Kyouraku dan bersembunyi dibaliknya, ketika dua wanita yang lebih muda dari Kyouraku menghampiri mereka. Salah satu dari wanita muda itu berambut silver dan bertubuh sangat tinggi untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Ia tersenyum ramah ketika melihat mereka. Sedangkan wanita muda yang lainnya berambut hitam dan bertubuh ramping. Mata hitamnya menatap Kyouraku dengan tajam dari balik kacamatanya.

"Nanao-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu." Kata Kyouraku sambil melompat memeluk sang wanita berambut hitam. Tetapi kemudian wanita yang dimaksud memukulnya dengan papan penjepit yang dipegangnya. Terkejut melihat hal itu, Toushiro berlari dan bersembunyi ketakutan di balik pintu, 'Kakak itu berani memukul seorang polisi, ia pasti sangat kejam dan menakutkan.' pikir sang bocah mungil sambil meringkuk ketakutan. Nampaknya tempat itu tidak senyaman yang ia kira.

"Yare... yare... kau membuatnya ketakutan, Nanao-chan." Kata kyouraku sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit dipukul oleh Nanao, yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Itu salahmu!" Jawab Nanao kesal. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat bocah mungil yang tidak bersalah gemetar ketakutan. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud melakukan kekerasan dihadapan anak-anak, tetapi bocah itu terlalu mungil dan bersembunyi di belakang Kyouraku sehingga bocah mungil berambut putih itu sama sekali tidak terlihat olehnya.

Kyouraku menghampiri Toushiro yang bersembunyi di balik pintu dan menggendong sang bocah berambut putih itu mendekati Nanao. Tetapi ketika sang bocah mungil melihat Nanao, dengan ketakutan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyouraku dan mencengkram mantel hitam sang polisi dengan sangat erat.

"Kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu kepada Nanao-chan, Toushiro." kata Kyouraku sambil mengelus-elus rambut putih sang bocah mungil dengan lembut. Mendengar itu, sang bocah mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Nanao yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Tetapi kemudian ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyouraku karena malu. Baru kali ini ia melihat seseorang tersenyum lembut seperti itu selain ibundanya.

Kyouraku menghela nafasnya, " Toushiro, walau sedikit galak, Nanao itu gadis yang sangat baik. Dia tidak akan menggigit atau memakanmu." Kata Kyouraku meyakinkan sang bocah mungil.

Toushiro mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dari dada Kyouraku dan mengintip Nanao dari sudut matanya. Lalu perlahan Nanao mendekati bocah mungil itu, "Hai Toushiro, namaku Nanao. Maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut. Kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu kepadaku ya." kata Nanao lembut, mencoba untuk tidak membuat bocah malang itu ketakutan lagi karenanya.

Yakin sang wanita muda berambut hitam tidak akan menyakitinya, Toushiro mengakat seluruh wajahnya dan menatap Nanao, "Hai... kak Nanao." sapa sang bocah berambut putih itu malu-malu sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya. Mata emeraldnya terlihat berkaca-kaca, dan wajah yang merona seperti apel merah karena malu. Melihat bocah mungil itu, Nanao seperti melihat malaikat kecil dari surga.

Kyouraku lalu mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro, "Yosh... kau tidak perlu takut kepada Nanao-chanku yang lembut." kata Kyouraku sambil menyengir lebar. Sementara itu sang wanita muda yang dimaksud merona karena malu.

Setelah itu, raut wajah Kyouraku menjadi sedih, "Nanao, aku sebenarnya tidak mau menambah beban tanggunganmu, tetapi aku mau menitipkan Toushiro di sini." Kata Kyouraku pelan. Dalam hati ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah menambah tanggungan panti asuhan kecil dan miskin itu. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin membiarkan bocah mungil seperti Toushiro hidup terlantar sendirian di jalanan. Bocah sekecil itu masih sangat membutuhkan perhatian juga kasih sayang dari orang lain. Selain itu Kyouraku juga ingin bocah mungil itu bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang layak serta makanan tanpa harus mengemis atau mengais-ngais sisa makanan orang lain. Bocah mungil seindah Toushiro tidak pantas mengalami hal seperti itu.

Lalu kemudian Nanao menggambil Toushiro dari Kyouraku dan memeluknya, "Tentu saja, kami dengan sangat senang akan merawat malaikat kecil ini." kata Nanao sambil tersenyum kepada Kyouraku. "Anak-anak yang lain juga pasti dengan sangat senang dengan kedatangan Toushiro."

Toushiro menatap Nanao dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Apa boleh aku tinggal disini?" tanya sang bocah mungil malu-malu. Setelah itu Nanao mengelus-elus rambut putihnya dengan lembut, "Tentu saja boleh." jawab Nanao dengan nada lembut. Ia simpati karena bocah mungil yang begitu indah seperti Toushiro harus mengalami hal yang begitu menyedihkan. Padahal ia masih begitu muda dan kecil, tetapi ia sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi dan harus tinggal di panti asuhan.

"Anak-anak yang lain pasti akan sangat senang bertemu denganmu."


	6. Family

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *dicincang Tite Kubo*

**Seeking Happiness**

Chapter 6

Seorang bocah mungil bermata emerald dan berambut putih bagai salju dengan malu-malu melambaikan tangan kecilnya kepada sekelompok anak-anak yang akan menjadi keluarga barunya di panti asuhan. Kemudian dengan wajah merona bocah mungil itu bersembunyi di belakang salah satu pengurus panti asuhan, Kotetsu Isane.

Lalu seorang gadis kecil bermata violet yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari bocah bermata emerald itu, datang mendekatinya, "Hai Toushiro, namaku Rukia. Selamat datang di panti asuhan. Mulai sekarang kita jadi keluarga ya." kata gadis kecil bermata violet itu ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan kurusnya kepada bocah mungil itu. Dan gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar ketika sang bocah mungil dengan pipi merona bagai apel fuji keluar dari balik Isane dan menerima uluran tangannya dengan malu-malu. Setelah itu sang gadis kecil bernama Rukia itu menarik lengan kurus Toushiro dan membawanya mendekati anak-anak yang lain.

Bocah mungil itu begitu kecil dan imut bagaikan peri musim dingin. Tangannya begitu kecil dan halus bagaikan salju. Sekan-akan tangan kecil itu akan meleleh jika Rukia mengandengnya terlalu lama. Setelah itu bocah mungil itu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kecil Rukia ketika anak-anak yang lain datang mendekatinya dan mengelilingi bocah mungil itu.

"Hai Toushiro, namaku Kira Izuru." sapa seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang terlihat sangat pemurung.

Toushiro mengintip dari belakang Rukia, tetapi ia kembali bersembunyi lagi karena terlalu malu. Lalu tiba-tiba Rukia berputar ke belakangnya "Jangan malu-malu seperti itu Toushiro, kita kan keluarga." Kata Rukia sambil mendorongnya kehadapan anak-anak lain.

Lalu Toushiro melambaikan tangannya kepada Kira, memberi salam kepadanya, "Hallo." Katanya malu-malu.

"Wah... anak ini lucu sekali ya." kata anak seorang anak perempuan, "Berapa usiamu?" tanya anak yang lain.

Lalu Toushiro menatap kedua telapak tangan kecilnya dengan mata emeraldnya, dan mulai menghitung dengan jarinya. Setelah itu ia tersenyum lebar sambil menujukkan empat jari mungilnya, "Empat tahun!" jawab Toushiro dengan bangga. Suaranya masih terdengar seperti suara bayi dan sangat imut.

Beberapa anak perempuan berteriak gemas dan beberapa lainnya memeluk Toushiro, "Wah, anak pintar... anak pintar..." kata Rukia sambil mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro. Lalu Toushiro yang mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya tersenyum lebar pada Rukia dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, "Yay... aku pintar." teriak Toushiro senang yang menambah ke gemasan anak-anak yang lain.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berhitung, Toushiro mungil?" tanya seorang anak perempuan yang lebih tua darinya. Rambut hitamnya diikat dua di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Ibunda yang mengajari ku berhitung." Kata Toushiro dengan bangga sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan kecilnya di dadanya. Lalu anak-anak lain pun mulai bertanya kepada bocah mungil itu yang selalu ia jawab dengan suara lantang dan bersemangat. Wajahnya yang berseri ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan dan mata emeraldnya yang berbinar setiap kali ada yang memujinya, menambah keimutan bocah mungil itu, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin memeluk dan mencubit pipi bocah mungil itu.

Sementara itu beberapa anak lain merasa cemburu dengan perhatian yang didapatkan Toushiro mulai menggangu Toushiro, "Hu... lihat! Warna rambutnya aneh!" kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah berusia sekitar enam tahun sambil menujuk kearah Toushiro tertawa. Lalu anak-anak lainnya yang juga cemburu kepada Toushiro ikut menertawakannya.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Toushiro merasa sedih dan malu. Kemudian ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kepalanya, mencoba menutupi rambut putihnya dengan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya. Mata emeraldnya yang besar mulai berkaca-kaca menahan air matanya.

"Ha... dia mau menangis. Dasar anak cengeng!" kata anak laki-laki berambut merah itu. Dengan itu air mata Toushiro mulai mengalir dipipinya. Lalu Rukia memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil Toushiro sambil menatap anak laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan marah.

"Cengeng... anak cengeng!" ejek anak laki-laki itu. Lalu anak-anak yang lain mulai ikut mengejek bocah mungil berambut putih yang malang itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih dewasa, yang juga berambut merah, datang dan memukul kepala anak berambut merah itu, "Hentikan itu, Jinta!" kata anak itu kesal. Ia berusia sekitar dua belas tahun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Renji, sakit tahu!" protes Jinta sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang di pukul Renji.

"Itu hukuman karena sudah mengganggu anak yang lebih kecil dan lemah darimu!" Kata Renji kesal sambil meletakkan kedua tanggannya pinggangnya. Setelah itu ia mendekati Toushiro yang dipeluk oleh Rukia. kemudian matanya berdenyit-denyit menatap mata emerald besar yang berkaca-kaca menatapnya dengan ketakutan.

"Hei... aku tidak akan menyakitimu tahu! Kau tak perlu ketakutan seperti itu." kata Renji sambil mengerutkan dahinya kesal yang malah membuat bocah mungil dipelukan Rukia bertambah takut kepadanya.

"Renji... wajahmu menakutkan!" kata Rukia sambil memukul kepala Renji.

"Hei... wajahku tidak sejelek itu!" protes Renji.

"Bukan itu!" kata Rukia kesal, "Jangan mengerutkan dahimu seperti itu. Wajahmu jadi menakutkan bagi anak ini."

"Owh..." lalu Renji menghilangkan kerutan dahinya dan menyengir lebar kepada Toushiro, "Hai... namaku Renji. Karena aku yang paling tua di panti asuhan ini, aku yang menjaga anak-anak di sini. Tenang saja aku juga akan menjagamu dan memastikan tidak ada yang akan menggangumu." Kata Renji sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada bocah mungil berambut putih yang nampak masih agak takut dengannya. Lalu perlahan Toushiro mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih uluran tangan Renji.

Setelah Renji menjabat tangan mungil Toushiro, tiba-tiba Renji menariknya menajuh dari Rukia dan menggendongnya, "Wah... kau ringan sekali." Kata Renji setengah tekejut sambil menyengir kepada bocah mungil yang terkejut dan juga merona karena malu, "selamat bergabung dengan keluarga kami, uh'uh..."

"Toushiro!" kata Rukia.

"Owh... Toushiro!" kata Renji menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kemudian ia mengelus-elus rambut putih bocah mungil digendongannya dengan tangannya yang tidak menahan berat badan bocah mungil itu.

~H~

Moshi... moshi... kusa kembali... XD

Ha ha ha

Toushiro no Hanabi (Jangan ah~ kusa juga mau rawat Toushiro...XD *bawa Toushiro pulang ke rumah kusa*)

Kusa baca repiw dan kusa menemukan sekelompok repiw menarik dari kelompok YOZANIYO yang sayang kalau kusa ga bales:

Shiro x hyou (he he he... arigatou udah ngefans sama author abal-abal kaya kusa. Ya sebenernya kusa juga kepikiran mau buat fic setelah nonton episode 304 tapi belum nemu cerita yang pas)

Zakiyya (Arigatou Kiyya... ha ha ha... ternyata sama. Kusa juga punya kelompok main yang namanya pekopon ranger, sekilas kami terlihat normal tetapi nyatanya kami abnormal.)

Nibi (sama... pekopon ranger juga kadang-kadang sering cerita soal mimpi aneh kaya YOZANIYO)

Yoseeibi (Yuki pegi kemana? O.o'a

pertanyaan pertama: sebenernya kusa ga netepin jumlah minimal repiw untuk apdet kug. Kusa lihat jumlah repiw sebagai minat reader tentang fic itu. kalau minat reader banyak, kusa akan lebih mengutamakan untuk mengapdet fic itu dulu. Tetapi kalau dikit, kusa akan apdet fic lain yang lebih diminati reader dulu.

Kedua: bisa dilihat di cerita.. ^_^

Ketiga: tenang aja ini bukan fic pair kug. Lagian kusa juga bukan fans HitsuxHina *kusa fans HitsuxKarin... he he he* walaupun nanti Hinamori muncul, bukan sebagai pair Toushiro *gomen fans HitsuxHina*)

Yukishiro (he he he... sampe telepon cuman buat perbaikan repiw... arigatou)

Yang menarik dari YOZANIYO: 1. kenapa kalian bisa kompak salah sebut pen name kusa?

Pen name kusa itu Kusanagi de Tsurugi loh... KusAnagi bukan KusUnagi... TT^TT *protez... kusa diketawain sama beta kusa*

pangginya Kusa aja! jangan pake embel-embel sensei... biar akrab gitu... XD

2. kalian kug bisa ya kalau repiw di waktu yang hampir sama? *berselang beberapa menit aja... O.o'a*

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	7. Cake

Warning: pastikan ada sesuatu yang bisa anda peluk di tangan anda ketika membaca chapter ini...XD

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *dicincang Tite Kubo*

**Seeking Happiness**

Chapter 7

Seorang bocah mungil berambut putih bagai salju dengan mata berbinar menatap sepotong kecil cake di hadapanya. Cake itu berlapis cream putih bagai salju yang terlihat begitu lembut dan manis. Di atasnya terdapat potongan kecil strawberry segar berwarna merah menggoda. Toushiro penasaran dengan rasa benda lembut itu. Lalu perlahan sang bocah mungil mengangkat garpu kecilnya dan menusuk cakenya perlahan. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia membawa garpu kecilnya ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Kemudian mata emeraldnya kembali berbinar merasakan rasa lembut dan manis lumer di dalam mulutnya.

Toushiro belum pernah memakan cake sebelumnya. Selama ini ia hanya bisa melihat cake itu terpajang di etalase toko kue. Bagi Toushiro, cake itu hanya sesuatu yang hanya bisa ia lihat dan tidak akan pernah bisa memakannya karena harganya yang mahal. Selama ini ia hanya bisa memakan roti keras dan hambar yang sangat murah. Kalaupun mereka sedang beruntung, ibundanya akan membelikannya roti isi cream coklat, 'Ini seperti mimpi, akhirnya aku bisa memakan cake lembut seperti ini,' pikir Toushiro. Ia berharap ibundanya ada di sampingnya dan bisa menikmati cake itu bersama-sama.

"Enak, Toushiro?" tanya Rukia kepada bocah mungil di sampingnya. Lalu ia tersenyum melihat sang bocah mungil dengan bersemangat menganggukan kepalanya, wajah imutnya merona dan mata emeraldnya yang besar berbinar bagai permata. Ia nampak begitu senang.

"Baru kali ini aku memakan kue seenak ini." kata Toushiro sambil dengan hati-hati membawa potongan kecil cake kedalam mulutnya. Ia tidak mau cakenya terjatuh walau sepotong kecil pun.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka." Kata Rukia sambil memberikan setengah bagiannya kepada Toushiro. Lalu sang bocah mungil menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Itu untukmu. Aku sudah sering memakannya."

Lalu mata Toushiro berbinar, "Hiama hasih." Kata Toushiro senang dengan garpu kecil masih di dalam mulut mungilnya.

Melihat hal itu, Rukia tertawa. Toushiro terlalu senang sampai lupa mengeluarkan garpu kecilnya dari mulut mungilnya ketika ia berbicara.

Rukia melihat cream putih menempel pada pipi Toushiro, lalu perlahan ia mengelap cream putih itu dari pipi pink Toushiro dengan jarinya. Walaupun bocah mungil berambut putih itu baru beberapa hari tinggal di panti asuhan, Rukia sudah sangat akrab dengan bocah mungil itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Toushiro dan menganggap bocah mungil itu adiknya.

Sementara itu di pojok ruangan Kyouraku memperhatikan anak-anak panti asuhan yang dengan wajah gembira memakan cake mereka. Hari ini ia mendapatkan gajinya, oleh karena itu seperti biasanya ia membelikan cake untuk anak-anak di panti asuhan. Kyouraku sangat senang melihat wajah bahagia anak-anak panti asuhan yang mendapatkan cake walaupun yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah potongan yang sangat kecil dan tipis.

Kemudian Nanao datang mendekatnya dan memberikan sepotong cake kepadanya, "Terima kasih Kyouraku-san," Kata Nanao sambil tersenyum, "anak-anak sangat menyukainya."

"Ya...aku juga sangat senang melihat senyum bahagia anak-anak itu." kata Kyouraku sambil tersenyum kepada Nanao, "tetapi aku lebih suka melihat senyumanmu yang cantik, Nanao-chan!" kata Kyouraku sambil mencoba memeluk Nanao. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya terhantam benda keras hingga membuatnya terkapar di lantai.

"Bodoh!" kata Nanao kesal dengan wajah merona. Kemudian ia pergi menginggalkan Kyouraku, yang terkapar di lantai dengan benjolan besar di kepalanya, sambil menggumamkan kata 'nampan' dan 'rusak'.

~H~

Mata Toushiro berkaca-kaca menatap tiga anak laki-laki lebih tua darinya yang mengelilinginya. Salah satu dari anak itu adalah Jinta. Ia memegang sepotong strawberry kecil di tangannya. Lalu Toushiro mengangkat tangan mungilnya untuk menggapai potongan kecil buah merah yang segar itu. Tetapi kemudian Jinta dengan sengaja mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi hingga buah merah di tangannya berada di luar jangkauan bocah mungil berambut putih itu.

"Kembalikan... itu miliku!" kata Toushiro mulai menangis.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Rukia meninggalkan Toushiro karena Isane memanggilnya, Jinta dan anak-anak nakal lainnya datang mengelilingi Toushiro dan mengambil potongan strawberry kecil milik Toushiro yang sengaja bocah mungil itu sisakan sebagai penutup.

"Ha ha ha... dia menangis." ejek salah satu anak nakal itu sambil tertawa.

"Kembalikan..." Tangis Toushiro sambil mengelap air matanya dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Lalu kemudian mata emeraldnya terbelalak melihat jinta memasukan strawberry miliknya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah... rasanya enak sekali, manis dan segar." Kata Jinta sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya. Melihat hal itu, Toushiro menangis bertambah keras.

Merasa takut Rukia atau Renji akan datang dan memarahinya, Jinta membungkam mulut bocah mungil yang lebih kecil darinya. Tetapi sang bocah mungil berambut putih itu tidak berhenti menangis hingga membuat Jinta kesal, "Diam atau aku akan memukulmu!" ancam Jinta. Ia setengah kesal dan setengah takut jika Renji atau Rukia mendengar tangisan Toushiro.

Toushiro tak memperdulikan ancaman Jinta dan terus menangis. Karena terlalu kesal akhirnya Jinta memukul bocah mungil itu hingga dahinya itu memerah.

"Hei... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang dengan nada marah. Lalu Jinta dan dua anak nakal lainnya lari meninggalkan Toushiro ketika mereka melihat Kyouraku dengan marah datang mendekati mereka.

Kyouraku berlutut di hadapan bocah mungil yang malang itu, kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya melihat dahi sang bocah mungil itu sangat merah. Perlahan Kyouraku menggendong Toushiro dan mengelus-elus kepalanya, "Shh... jangan menangis. Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu?" tanya Kyouraku mencoba menghentikan tangisan Toushiro. Lalu dengan lembut ia menghapus air mata di pipi Toushiro dengan jarinya.

"Hiks... mereka mengambil strawberryku." Kata Toushiro diantara tangisannya yang mulai berhenti.

Mendengar jawaban bocah mungil itu, Kyouraku teringat cake yang diberikan Nanao kepadanya. Di atasnya terdapat sebuah strawberry merah utuh. Kemudian Kyouraku membawa Toushiro ke sofa tempatnya duduk tadi dan memangku bocah mungil yang menatapnya dengan mata emerald besar yang berkaca-kaca, "Lihat... apa yang aku punya." Kata Kyouraku menunjukan sepotong cake dengan strawberry utuh di atasnya.

Mata emerald Toushiro terpaku pada cake Kyouraku. Tanpa ia sadari ia memasukan jari telunjuk kecilnya kedalam mulut mungilnya. Ia sangat menginginkan strawberry merah yang terlihat sangat manis dan segar di atas cake Kyouraku.

"Ini untukmu Toushiro." kata Kyouraku sambil menyodorkan cakenya ke tangan mungil bocah mungil di pangkuannya.

Toushiro menatap Kyouraku ragu-ragu, "Boleh?" tanya bocah mungil itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kyouraku mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk dan meremas bocah mungil berambut putih di pangkuannya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya sambil terseyum kepada Toushiro.

Toushiro tersenyum senang, kemudian dengan bersemangat ia meraih garpu di samping cake itu dan mulai memakannya. Tetapi kemudian ia teringat belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyouraku. Lalu dengan pipi merona pink dan belepotan cream putih cake, Toushiro mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyouraku dengan malu-malu.

Tak lama, Kyouraku mendengar Jinta menangis karena dimarahi Rukia.

~H~

Moshi... moshi mina...XD

Adakah yang kengen dengan kusa? *Plak-reader: Pede amat lu!*

Akhir-akhir ini kusa lagi suka Vocaloid (Kya... Kaito... Gakupo... XD) sama nonton anime Macross Frontier (Kya... Alto... XD) *reader: ga ada yang tanya tuh*

Tapi Toushiro tetep yang nomor satu di hati kusa (Kya... kya... Shiro-chan... *lebay bin alay mode on*)

~Bales repiw~

-shiro x hyou-

Ha ha ha... kasian ZANIYO

Jawaban pertanyaan: Pertama, Kusa tidur ga tentu. Kadang jam delapan udah tidur, kadang sampai jam tiga pagi baru bisa tidur.

Kedua, kusa kelas empat belas... wkwkwk (beneran kok! kusa sebenernya udah tua)

Ketiga, hm... kusa belum perah liat YOZANIYO langsung. Tapi mungkin YOZANIYO, pekopon ranger masih agak normal sih... XD (kami udah tua, sadar umur)

Keempat, saingan terberat kusa di fic indo adalah... jreng-jreng *sound efek* semua author adalah saingan terberat kusa. Serius... semua athour indonesia semuanya hebat-hebat dan kreatif-kreatif.

-karyn Schiffer-

Ha ha ha

Masih ada typo ya? pada hal nulisnya udah hati-hati... T3T

-nibi-Yoseeibi-zakkiyah-

Panggil kusa-chan... XD *plak-so imut amat lu*

*ngelirik hyou*

Serem banget yak

Tapi... *deket-deket hyou* nibi, Yoseeibi sama Zakiyyah punya rahasia apa sih? *ngedipin hyou*

-devinne oxalyth-

Jangan... T.T

Kusa juga mau ngerawat shiro-chan.

Toushiro mang bikin gemes... apa lagi ngebayangin versi chibi dan mungilnya... kya... *ngebekep Toushiro*

Ketemu sama Karin kug... Cuma, pairnya ga begitu nonjol. Karena yang ingin kusa tonjolin (bisul dung? O.o'a *plak*) adalah angstnya

-Toushiro no Hanabi-

Ga papa kug Hana-chan *peluk-peluk hana biar ga bisa peluk Toushiro*

Syukur deh kalau apa yang kusa tulis bisa buat reader kusa seneng... he he he

Semoga hasilnya yang terbaik...XD

-arisucci-

Setuju sama arisucci-kun *empat jempol menari*

Toushiro memang paling kawaii... kya... kusa nulis fic ini sambil membayangkan betapa imutnya Toushiro-chibi nan mungil *ngebekep Toushiro*

Bikin lagi? yang kemarenkan belum selesai? O.o'a

Arigatou udah ngefans sama author abal-abal kaya kusa...XD sampe dibaca semua... arigatou... arigatou...

Repiwnya? *Plak-digampar arisucci*

Mind to repiw? *nari-nari gaje ngedengerin lagu triple baka by: vocaloid*

-kusanagi-


	8. Brothers

Kusa turut berduka cita atas bencana gempa dan tsunami yang melanda negri sakura tempat kelahiran anime dan manga.

Semoga semua warga Jepang diberi ketabahan dan kesabaran... Amin.

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *dicincang Tite Kubo*

**Seeking Happiness**

Chapter 8

Seorang bocah mungil berambut putih memperhatikan beberapa bocah yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya berlari-lari di halaman panti asuhan, dengan mata emeraldnya yang besar. Mereka dengan gembira memperebutkan sebuah bola kotor nan usang yang bergulir dari kaki kecil ke kaki kecil lainnya. Permainan itu terlihat begitu menyenangkan. Sang bocah mungil berambut putih itu ingin sekali ikut bermain bersama mereka. Tetapi anak-anak itu tidak mau mengajak bocah mungil itu bermain karena Jinta melarangnya ikut bermain. Akhirnya sang bocah mungil itu hanya bisa memperhatikan anak-anak yang lain bermain dari sisi teras panti asuhan sambil melembungkan pipinya.

"Ada apa Toushiro, kenapa kau tidak ikut bermain?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang berusia sekitar dua belas tahun. Anak itu adalah Renji.

"Mereka tidak mau mengajakku bermain." jawab Toushiro kesal. Ia masih melembungkan pipinya.

Renji mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berpikir saat. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, dan menjentikan jarinya, "Ayo kita bermain permainan lain." ajak Renji sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menyengir lebar kepada bocah mungil yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tetapi kemudian sang bocah mungil berambut putih itu menerima uluran tangan Renji dan mengikutinya kemana sang bocah berambut merah itu pergi.

~H~

"Ren-nii, kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Toushiro sambil terus mengikuti anak laki-laki berambut merah yang lebih tua darinya dari belakang. Sekarang ini mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari panti asuhan menuju ke sisi luar kota Hueco Mundo. Sang bocah mungil itu mulai merasa lelah.

"Tenang saja Toushiro, sebentar lagi kita sampai." jawab Renji sambil memperlambat langkahnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan langkah kecil bocah mungil di sampingnya.

"Ne... Ren-nii, aku lelah." Rengek Toushiro. Lalu tiba-tiba, Renji berlutut di hadapannya, membelakanginya.

"Sini biar aku gendong," kata Renji menawarkan sang bocah mungil yang mulai kelelahan untuk digendong di punggungnya, "sabar ya, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Begitu kau sampai, kau pasti akan menyukai tempat itu."

Toushiro naik kepunggung Renji. Lalu merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian mata emerald Toushiro berbinar menatap sebuah tempat penuh dengan gunungan barang elektronik rusak dan terbuang. Itu adalah tempat pembuangan sampah elektonik kota Hueco Mundo. Walaupun namanya adalah tempat sampah elektronik, tetapi tidak semua barang yang dibuang di tempat itu adalah barang elektronik. Ada bermacam-macam sampah plastik dan benda tak bisa terurai tanah lainnya. Kadang-kadang benda yang di buang di tempat itu masih dapat digunakan oleh para gelandangan. Para gelandangan kota Hueco Mundo menyebut tempat itu gunung harta karun.

Renji menurunkan bocah mungil di punggungnya yang bergerak-gerak tidak sabar untuk turun dan bermain. Begitu kaki kecil sang bocah mungil berambut putih itu menyentuh tanah, bocah mungil itu langsung berlari ke arah gunung sampah elektronik yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Woah... keren." Kata bocah mungil itu sambil menatap gunungan sampah elektronik yang dua kali lebih tinggi dari tubuh kecilnya. Kemudian ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya untuk mencari benda yang kiranya masih dapat di gunakan. Lalu mata emeraldnya menangkap sebuah benda yang sangat menarik, sebuah mobil remot kontrol berwarna merah. Dengan semangat bocah mungil itu menarik mobil itu dari tumpukan sampah. Mobil itu kehilangan satu rodanya dan mesinnya sudah rusak, tetapi bentuk luarnya masih bagus.

"Ren-nii... Ren-nii... lihat apa yang aku temukan." Kata Toushiro senang sambil berlari dan menunjukan mobil merah yang ditemukannya kepada Renji.

"Mobil yang bagus, nanti aku perbaiki untukmu." Kata Renji sambil memperhatikan mobil-mobilan berwarna merah itu. Dia berencana mencari roda dari mobil-mobilan lain yang pas dengan mobil merah itu atau membuatnya dari kayu.

"Boleh aku mencari yang lain?" tanya Toushiro sambil menatap Renji dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus hati-hati, Toushiro. Aku tidak mau kau tertimbun longsoran sampah elektronik." Kata Renji. Selesai Renji berbicara, sang bocah mungil sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, berlari ke gunungan sampah terdekat. Renji lalu berlari mengikuti bocah mungil itu untuk mengawasinya. Ia khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada bocah mungil yang polos itu.

Toushiro memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Mata emeraldnya mencari benda-benda yang kiranya dapat ia gunakan. Lalu ia menemukan sebuah buku cerita bergambar. Dengan hati-hati ia mengambil buku itu dan membukanya. Mata emeraldnya yang besar berkilauan menatap gambar seorang seborang bocah mungil dan naga biru yang sangat menarik di halaman pertama buku. Di samping gambar itu terdapat tulisan, tetapi Toushiro tidak bisa membaca tulisan itu.

'Rukia-nee, pasti mau membacakannya untukku.' Pikir bocah mungil berambut putih itu. Lalu ia membawa buku cerita bergambar itu bersamanya. Tak lama kemudian mata emeraldnya menemukan boneka kelinci berwarna pink. Boneka itu nampak kotor dan beberapa kapasnya keluar dari sisi jahitan yang rusak, tetapi bagi bocah mungil itu boneka itu sangat lucu dan manis.

Lalu bocah mungil itupun memungut boneka kotor itu, 'Aku akan membawanya, Rukia-nee... pasti menyukainya.' Kata bocah mungil itu dalam hati sambil membayangkan wajah senang Rukia.

"Toushiro... apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Renji.

"Iya..." jawab Toushiro. Lalu bocah mungil itu berlari mendekati Renji dengan kedua tangan kecilnya penuh dengan benda-benda yang di temukannya.

"Apa yang kau temukan Toushiro?" tanya Renji kepada bocah mungil yang terlihat sangat senang itu.

"Lihat apa yang kau temukan." Kata Toushiro sambil menunjukan benda-benda yang didapatkannya kepada Renji, dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Wah... kau dapat banyak." Kata Renji sambil mengelus-elus rambut putih kemudian ia menyesal karena setelah itu rambut putih Toushiro yang putih bagai salju menjadi kecoklatan karena ia menyentuhnya dengan tangannya yang kotor, "Ups... Rukia pasti akan memarahiku." Kata Renji ketakutan.

"Dicuci dengan airpun nanti akan hilang." Kata Toushiro sambil menatap benda yang Renji pegang, "Wah... bola..." teriak Toushiro senang melihat Renji memegang benda bulat berwarna hitam putih di tangannya.

"Iya... aku menemukannya," kata Renji sambil menyengir, "aku juga menemukan roda untuk mobilmu, nanti kita perbaiki sama-sama ya."

"Asyik..." teriak Toushiro senang, "Nanti kita main sama-sama ya, Ren-nii."

~H~

Ketiak Renji dan Toushiro kembali ke panti asuhan, matahari sudah tenggelam. Lalu di depan pintu kedua pengasuh mereka, Nanao dan Isane, menyambut mereka berdua dengan wajah kesal.

"Dari mana kalian? Kenapa baru kembali sesore ini? kalian tahu, kami semua mencemaskan kalian." tanya Nanao marah kepada bocah berambut putih dan merah di hadapannya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. Ia menatap tajam kedua bocah itu dari balik kaca matanya. Lalu kedua bocah itu menundukan kepala mereka menyesal.

"Uh'uh... maafkan Toushiro Nanao-nee! Aku yang mengajaknya, hukum saja aku." Kata Renji sambil memeluk bocah mungil berambut putih yang hampir saja menangis ketakutan. Ia baru kali ini melihat Nanao semarah itu.

Melihat Toushiro ketakutan, Nanao merasa sedikit menyesal. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud membuat sang bocah mungil berambut putih itu ketakutan. Ia hanya ingin memberi sedikit peringatan kepada kedua bocah itu agar mereka tidak pergi sampai sesore itu tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya hingga membuat orang-orang di panti asuhan khawatir.

Lalu dengan wajah menyesal, Nanao mendekati bocah mungil berambut putih yang membenamkan wajahnya di dada Renji, "Uh'uh... Toushiro, aku tidak marah kepada kalian. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalian bahwa yang lain mengkhawatirkan kalian jika kalian pergi tanpa memberitahu kami sebelumnya." kata Nanao dengan lembut, "Kau jangan takut seperti itu ya."

"Sungguh?" tanya Toushiro terkejut, "Maafkan aku sudah membuat yang lain khawatir. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Kata Toushiro menyesal. Mata emeraldnya yang besar nampak berkaca-kaca karena air matanya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau mengerti." Kata Nanao sambil tersenyum lembut, "Sekarang kalian bersihkan badan kalian dulu, sementara aku menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian."

~H~

Mungkin ada beberapa reader yang bingung kenapa kusa bikin fic ini genre angst, sementara angst fic ini semakin lama semakin menghilang.

Yosh... kusa kasih bocoran sedikit, sebenarnya angst fic ini masih belum dimulai

Penderitaan Toushiro justru setelah ini, sekitar dua atau empat chapter lagi

Bisa dibilang fic ini akan jadi fic dengan chapter terpanjang yang pernah kusa tulis.

~Bales Repiw Time~

-YOZANIYO-

Iya... kusa liat beritanya... TT^TT

Kusa kaget banget waktu liat berita negri sakura diguncang gempa dan disapu tsunami setinggi 10 meter.

Semoga semua warga negri kelahiran anime dan manga diberi ketabahan dan kesabaran... amin.

-The Sirius of Black Daria-

Wah... akhirnya hana-chan bikin acount...XD *kebiasaan panggil hana*

Ha ha ha... hana bener, kusa mang udah dua taun bertapa di FKIP

Woeh... omedeto, akhirnya dapet artinya ASAP (as soon as possible)

Key... arigatou pollingnya... X3

-Quishiro 1521-

Ha ha ha... jangan di bawa pulang dung, nanti pemeran utama diseeking happinessnya jadi siapa dung...XD

-sweetiramisu-

Nyu... repiw dung... kusa tunggu-tunggu loh repiw sweet... X3

Key... arigatou pollingnya

-Zakiyyah-nibi-yoseeibi-shiroxhyou-

*gomen kusa jadiin atu ya... X3*

Eh? Bikin bingung ya?

Bingung di bagian mananya? (kusa juga jadi bingung...XD)

Key... arigatou pollingnya...

-Karyn Schiffer-

Nona... entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kita berdua jadi ke gila-gila ma vocaloid ya?

Kaito yang baka tapi kawaii... XD

Minta vid clipnya lagi dung... nti tukeran lagi ya...

-MamoRU AYa-

Hai aya... salam kenal ya... arigatou udah baca fanfic abal-abal kusa...XD

Key... arigatou udah polling

Di tunggu repiwnya lagi... X3

-Fujikaze Akira-

Iya... ga papa kug... XD

Ha ha ha

Key... arigatou udah polling, di tunggu aja ya

-YOZANIYO-

Ha ha ha... kasian

Hyou... jangan galak-galak ma Yozaniyo

Kasian kan...XD

-Divinne Oxalyth-

Yang udah mau tamat yang mana ya? *sweat drop*

Key... arigatou udah polling

-bleach fav-

Sama kusa juga penggemar HitsuxKarin *tos*

Kusa seneng karena akhir-akhir ini penggemar HitsuxKarin jadi nambah... XD

Key... arigatou udah polling

-Megami Mayuki-

Haduh... Toushinya jangan dimakan ya

Nanti kalu abis kusa ga kebagian...XD

arigatou pollingnya, ditunggu aj ya

-Hanabi Kaori-

Wah... kayanya banyak banget yak yang dukung Back To Academy: Again

Tapi polling masih belum selesai loh...XD

Arigatou pollingnya, ditunggu aja yak... =3

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	9. Sibling

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *dicincang Tite Kubo*

**Seeking Happiness**

Chapter 9

Dengan susah payah, Rukia mencoba menghilangkan noda di rambut putih Toushiro. Walaupun sudah berulang kali sang gadis kecil bermata violet mencuci rambut sang bocah berambut putih, noda kehitaman seperti noda oli bekas di rambutnya tetap membandel dan tidak mau hilang.

"Ruki-nee... nodanya tidak hilang juga tidak apa-apa." Kata sang bocah mungil merasa kedinginan. Sudah hampir setengah jam sang gadis kecil bermata violet dan mencoba menghilangkan tiap titik noda di rambut putih sang bocah mungil. Rukia tidak akan berhenti sampai ia yakin tidak ada sedikit pun kotoran menempel di tubuh sang bocah mungil.

"Tidak... aku tidak akan berhenti sampai rambut putihmu benar-benar bersih, Toushiro." kata Rukia keras kepala sambil menambahkan shampo ke atas kepala sang bocah mungil.

"Tapi aku kedinginan." Kata sang bocah mungil dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bibir mungilnya mulai membiru dan tubuh kecilnya mulai bergetar karena kedinginan.

Mendapati hal itu, Rukia sangat terkejut. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah hampir setengah jam berada di kamar mandi, "Oh... maafkan aku Shiro-chan, aku tidak menyadarinya." kata rukia dengan nada menyesal. Ia menyesal karena sudah membuat bocah mungil malang itu kedinginan hingga tubuh kecilnya gemetar, "Biar aku bersihkan dulu busa shamponya, baru kita keringkan badanmu ya." kata Rukia sambil menyiram kepala Toushiro perlahan dan hati-hati dengan air bersih.

Setelah tidak ada lagi busa shampo menempal pada rambut putih Toushiro, Rukia mengambil sebuah handuk lembut dan mulai mengeringkan tubuh kecil sang bocah mungil sebelum ia membantu sang bocah mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Hoi... Rukia, Kau keterlaluan menahan Toushiro terlalu lama di kamar mandi!" Kata Renji ketika ia melihat sang gadis bermata violet dan Toushiro keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengerutkan dahinya mendapati bibir mungil sang bocah berambut putih nampak sedikit biru karena kedinginan, "Lihat dia kedinginan!" kata Renji sambil berlutut di hadapan sang bocah mungil dan memeriksa keadaannya. Ia takut sang bocah akan terserang flu.

"Kau pikir itu salah siapa?" tanya Rukia kesal sambil memukul kepala Renji, "Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan Toushiro bermain denganmu."

"Hei... itu tidak adil." Kata Renji kesal.

"Aku tidak mau Toushiro pulang dengan tubuh kotor dan rambut putihnya yang indah penuh noda sulit hilang seperti tadi!" Kata Rukia sambil menunjuk sedikit noda kehitam-hitaman yang masih menempel di rambut sang bocah mungil.

Mata emerald Toushiro menatap Renji dan Rukia yang berkelahi secara bergantian, "Maafkan aku." Kata Toushiro pelan. Sang bocah mungil menundukan kepalanya –merasa menyesal melihat Renji dan Rukia berkelahi karena dirinya, dan mata emeraldnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Renji dan Rukia yang menyadari hal itu berhenti berkelahi dan menghibur sang bocah mungil, "Shiro-chan, ini bukan salahmu." Kata Rukia dengan lembut, "Lagi pula, aku dan Renji tidak benar-benar berkelahi kok, ya kan Renji?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap Renji.

Renji menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya... yang Rukia katakan benar." kata Renji sambil menggendong sang bocah mungil, "Lagi pula, aku berkelahi dengan Rukia itu hal biasa. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa sedih seperti itu, Toushiro."

"Sudah biasa?" tanya Toushiro bingung. Tanpa ia sadari ia memasukan jari kecilnya ke dalam mulut mungilnya –yang membuat Rukia bersyukur ia sudah mencuci bersih jari dan kuku sang bocah mungil, "Apa Ruki-nee membenci Ren-nii?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sang bocah mungil, Renji dan Rukia tertawa, "Kami berkelahi bukan karena kami saling membenci, Toushiro." kata Renji sambil mengelus-elus rambut putih sang bocah mungil, "Kami berkelahi karena kami adalah keluarga."

Toushiro menggerakan kepalanya ke samping, tampak jelas di mata emerald sang bocah mungil bahwa ia bingung.

"Aku memarahi Renji bukan karena aku benci kepadanya tetapi karena aku khawatir pada dirinya dan dirimu, Toushiro." Jelas Rukia, "Dalam keluarga, saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain itu wajar kan?"

"Sungguh?", tanya Toushiro sambil menatap sang gadis kecil bermata violet dengan mata emeraldnya yang besar. Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya –meyakinkan sang bocah mungil.

"Uh'uh... Apa aku juga termasuk dalam keluarga?" tanya sang bocah mungil lagi.

Renji dan Rukia saling bertatapan sebelumnya akhirnya mereka tersenyum lebar dan menjawab pertanyaan sang bocah mungil, "Tentu saja." jawab mereka berdua bersamaan, "Semua yang ada di panti asuhan ini adalah keluarga."

Mata emerald Toushiro berbinar senang, "Yay... aku memiliki keluarga!" teriak sang bocah mungil senang sambil mengangkat kedua tangan kecilnya ke udara yang membuat Renji dan Rukia tersenyum melihat keimutan sang bocah mungil.

"Oh iya... aku sudah memperbaiki mobilmu, Toushiro!" kata Renji sambil menunjukan sebuah mobil-mobilan berwarna merah.

Mata emerald sang bocah mungil kembali berbinar senang, "Terima kasih, Ren-nii." kata Toushiro senang. Kemudian sang bocah mungil teringat sesuatu dan turun dari gendongan Renji. Kemudian kaki kecil sang bocah berlari menuju tempat ia meletakkan benda-benda yang ia temukan di tempat pembuangan.

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat sang bocah mungil kembali mendekati dirinya dengan langkah malu-malu. Nampaknya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggung kecilnya.

"Ini untuk Ruki-nee." Kata sang bocah berambut putih sambil memberikan sebuah boneka kelinci lusuh dan kotor kepadanya. Sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Ini untukku?" tanya Rukia dengan mata membesar karena terkejut.

"Iya... aku membawanya demi Ruki-nee." Jawab sang bocah mungil dengan bangga. ia tersenyum bertambah lebar melihat ekspersi terkejut Rukia.

Mata violet Rukia berubah lembut, "Terima kasih banyak, Toushiro!" kata sang gadis kecil bermata violet sambil mengelus-elus rambut putih Toushiro dengan lembut, "aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik."

~H~

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	10. Promise

Yosh... kusa mengambil keputusan untuk mempercepat cerita ini...

Jadi, mari kita skip ke beberapa tahun kemudian... XD

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *dicincang Tite Kubo*

**Seeking Happiness**

Chapter 10

~Beberapa tahun kemudian~

Seorang bocah bermata emerald berusia sekitar 10 tahun menatap keluar jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Di depan panti asuhannya, nampak sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa –sebuah mobil berwarna hitam parkir di sana.

Sang bocah bermata emerald mendengar bahwa hari ini dua orang keluraganya akan berkurang, Jinta dan Ururu. Hari ini mereka diadopsi oleh pasangan yang tidak memiliki anak, Kisuke dan Yoruichi.

Tak lama, Toushiro melihat Jinta dan Ururu keluar dari panti asuhan bersama seorang pria berambut pirang yang mengenakan topi aneh dan wanita cantik berkulit gelap dan berambut ungu. Jinta menyadari Toushiro menatapnya dari jendela kamarnya dan menyengir lebar kepadanya.

Beberapa tahun berlalu, hubungan Toushiro dan Jinta menjadi lebih baik. Walaupun mereka berdua tetap sering berkelahi, yang biasanya selalu dimenangkan oleh Toushiro, tetapi hubungan mereka berdua sudah lebih baik. Mungkin karena sering berkelahi itulah mereka menjadi seperti saudara lebih dekat dari siapapun. Begitu juga dengan Ururu, walau sang gadis sangat pendiam, tetap ia sangat baik kepadanya. Ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak perempuan terbaiknya setelah Rukia. Toushiro benar-benar tidak mau berpisah dengan mereka berdua.

Setelah bercakap-cakap sesaat dengan Isane dan Nanao, pasangan suami-istri Kisuke dan Yoruichi mengajak Jinta dan Ururu menuju mobil mereka –menuju rumah baru yang tentunya jauh lebih baik dari pada panti asuhan kecil dan miskin ini.

Toushiro ingin pergi menemui Jinta dan Ururu dan mengantar mereka berdua dengan senyuman, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Jika ia turun ke bawah dan menemui mereka berdua sekarang, ia pasti akan meminta mereka berdua untuk tidak pergi.

Ia tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Ini yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua, ia harus membiarkan mereka berdua pergi demi kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Toushiro menempelkan kedua tangannya ke jendela, menatap mobil yang membawa Jinta dan Ururu pergi menjauh. Sang bocah berambut putih tersenyum. Sebelum Jinta pergi, ia sempat melihat sang bocah berambut merah mengucapkan sesuatu padanya dari mobil. Walaupun ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Jinta katakan padanya, tetapi ia yakin sang bocah berambut merah mengatakan sampai jumpa lagi padanya.

Ya... suatu saat mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi di suatu tempat dengan waktu dan keadaan yang berbeda.

"Toushiro." panggil seseorang memecah lamunannya. Kemudian sang bocah berambut putih membalikan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan seorang remaja berusia sekitar 15 tahun, Renji.

"Ren-nii..." kata Toushiro dengan nada sedih.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Apa tidak apa-apa, kau tidak menemui mereka?" tanya Renji. Sebelumnya ia sudah membujuk sang bocah bermata emerald untuk menemui dan berbicara kepada Jinta dan Ururu, tetapi sang bocah bermata emerald menolaknya dan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamarnya.

Toushiro pergi menjauh dari jendela. Kemudian ia duduk di atas kasurnya dengan melipat lututnya ke dadanya, "Itu yang terbaik bagiku dan mereka." jawab sang bocah sambil membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Renji mengehela nafasnya dan duduk di samping Toushiro. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan sang bocah berambut putih saat ini. Ia pun merasakannya perasaan yang sama dengannya –perasaan yang ia rasakan setiap kali anggota keluarganya berkurang karena mereka keluarga baru mereka. Perasaan sedih karena kehilangan keluarga yang sangat penting baginya.

Renji mengangkat tangannya hendak mengelus-elus kepala sang bocah berambut putih. Tetapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya karena sang bocah berambut putih bukan lagi anak kecil. Tentu sang bocah berambut putih belum dewasa, tetapi ia juga bukan lagi bocah mungil cengeng yang selalu bergantung padanya dan Rukia. Ia pasti tidak akan suka di perlakukan seperti anak kecil lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Rukia datang dan memukul kepala Toushiro dengan keras, "A-apa yang kau lakukan Ruki-nee?" tanya Toushiro sambil memegang kepalanya sambil menatap kesal mata violet sang gadis berambut hitam yang nampak marah. Walaupun sang gadis bermata violet sudah berusia 13 tahun, tetapi karena tubuhnya yang kecil, ia tampak seperti gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun.

"Kenapa kau tidak turun dan memberikan salam perpisahan pada Jinta dan Ururu tadi?" tanya Rukia dengan nada marah, "Apa kau tahu, Ururu tadi menangis karena merasa kau tidak peduli padanya."

Dada Toushiro berdenyuh sedih mendengar pernyataan Rukia. Dalam hati ia merasa angat menyesal karena sudah membuat Ururu menjadi sedih, tapi...

"Itu tidak perlu!" kata Toushiro sambil membuang mukanya dengan keras kepala. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajar tua yang selalu ia perebutkan dengan Jinta. Toushiro meletakkan tangan kurusnya di atas meja itu dan mata emeraldnya tampak sedih. Sekarang, meja itu miliknya dan tak akan ada yang memperebutkannya lagi.

Mata Rukia berdenyit-denyit kesal mendengar pernyataan sang bocah berambut putih. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kemana perginya sisi manis sang bocah berambut putih yang cengeng dan selalu bergantung padanya.

"Toushiro..." teriak Rukia marah. Ia merasa kecewa sudah salah mendidik dan membesarkan bocah mungil yang begitu manis dan imut menjadi bocah yang keras kepala seperti ini. Tetapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah setelah mendengar pernyataan sang bocah.

"Salam perpisahan? Aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu. Seperti suatu saat aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka." kata sang bocah keras kepala sambil membalikan tubuhnya kepada dua remaja yang lebih tua darinya dengan kedua tangan ia lipat di depan dadanya.

Renji meletakkan tangannya di pundak sang gadis bermata violet dan tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Rukia menghela nafasnya dan kemudian tersenyum. Tanpa ia sadari bocah mungil cengeng yang selalu bergantung padanya kini sudah tumbuh lebih dewasa.

Untuk sementara waktu mereka terdiam sampai Toushiro kembali bertanya kepada dua remaja yang lebih tua darinya, "Neh... Ruki-nee, Ren-nii, apa suatu saat kita juga akan berpisah?" tanya Toushiro dengan tatapan dan wajah sedih.

Renji dan Rukia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sang bocah berambut putih. Mereka tidak bisa memastikan siapa yang akan pergi selanjutnya. Mereka tidak tahu kapan akan datang lagi orang yang akan membawa salah satu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan.

Renji mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau bicara apa Toushiro?" tanya Renji dengan nada gugup, "Tentu saja kita tidak akan berpisah."

Bohong... mereka bertiga tahu itu bohong, tapi mereka ingin mempercayainya.

"Sekarang ini aku membantu Kyouraku-san bekerja di kepolisian. Ia bilang mungkin suatu saat aku juga bisa menjadi seorang polisi." Jelas Renji, "Jika aku sudah menjadi polisi dan memiliki uang, aku akan membeli sebuah rumah untuk kita huni bertiga, jadi kita tidak perlu berpisah."

"Ya... apa yang Renji katakan benar!" tambah Rukia, "Kita akan selalu bersama."

Mereka bertiga tersenyum... setidaknya kebohongan itu masih memiliki harapan untuk menjadi nyata...

Mungkin...

~H~

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	11. sacrifice

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *dicincang Tite Kubo*

**Seeking Happiness**

Chapter 11

Seorang bocah berambut salju sedang duduk di bangku meja belajar di dekat jendela. Bocah itu sangat serius membaca isi buku tebal di tangannya hingga ia tidak menyadari seorang wanita berkaca mata memanggil namanya. Sang bocah berambut salju tidak akan menyadari keberadaan wanita berkaca mata itu jika saja sang wanita berambut hitam tidak menyentuh pundak kurusnya.

"Toushiro..." panggil Nanao, sang penggurus panti asuhan.

Lalu sang bocah berambut salju itu terpejat dan mengalihkan mata emeraldnya dari buku tebal di atas meja tuanya kepada sang wanita berambut hitam.

"Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Toushiro!" kata Nanao. Ia tersenyum tipis tetapi sorot matanya terlihat sedih.

Mendengar hal itu, mata sang bocah berambut salju terbelalak. Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas pahanya dan meremas kain celana pendek hitam lusuhnya, "Baiklah... aku akan segera menemui mereka." jawab sang bocah sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Nanao menganggukan kepalanya, setelah itu ia kembali ke ruang tamu untuk kembali menjamu tamu.

'Tamu'... sebutan itu adalah panggilan hormat untuk mereka yang datang ke panti asuhan ini untuk mengadopsi salah satu anak dari panti asuhan ini.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, sepasang suami istri datang ke panti asuhan ini. Mereka adalah pasangan yang tidak memiliki anak karena sang istri terlalu lemah untuk mengandung dan melahirkan anak. Ketika pasangan itu datang, kebetulan saat itu Toushiro lah yang pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka dan menyambut mereka.

Sejak pertama kali mereka melihat Toushiro, sang istri tertarik dengan sang bocah berambut salju dan mengajaknya untuk datang ke rumah mereka sebagai anak angkat mereka. Diberi ajakan tiba-tiba seperti itu, Toushiro tidak bisa menjawab ajakan kepada mereka. Pasangan suami istri itu kemudian memberikan kesempatan kepada sang bocah berambut salju untuk berpikir tentang ajakan mereka. Mereka mengatakan akan kembali beberapa hari lagi untuk mendengar jawaban sang bocah berambut salju, dan sekaranglah hari itu.

Toushiro menggeretakkan giginya.

Ketika ia menceritakan tentang ajakan itu kepada Rukia dan Renji, mereka memaksanya untuk menerima tawaran pasangan itu. Mereka mengatakan jika ia pergi bersama pasangan itu, maka ia akan hidup bahagia. Ia akan tinggal rumah yang besar dan bisa makan makanan enak.

Pundak kecil Toushiro bergetar karena menahan marah.

Renji dan Rukia tidak mengerti perasaannya. Walaupun panti asuhan ini hanyalah sebuah panti asuhan kecil dan miskin, tetapi baginya panti asuhan ini merupakan rumah yang sangat berharganya. Di sinilah tempat ia tumbuh bersama-sama keluarga yang sudah merawat dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Di sinilah kebahagiannya, tempat berbagi suka dan duka. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat yang sudah membesarkannya... Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah dan keluarga yang sangat di cintainya...

Lagi pula... Ia sudah berjanji kepada Renji dan Rukia untuk terus hidup bersama. Ia tidak ingin mengingkarinya.

Sang bocah berambut putih sudah membulatkan keputusannya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan datang menemui pasangan yang sudah menanti jawabannya di ruang tamu.

~H~

Dengan gugup Toushiro membuka pintu ruang tamu. Kemudian ia disambut oleh sepasang tangan kurus yang sangat lembut dan hangat di pundaknya.

Sang bocah berambut salju mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan seorang wanita bermata violet dan berambut hitam yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Ia nampak sangat mirip dengan Rukia. Wanita itu adalah sang istri yang mengajaknya untuk menjadi anak angkatnya.

"Toushiro..." panggilnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut dan tatapan matanya tampak sangat lembut menatap calon anak angkatnya. Tidak diragukan lagi, ia akan sangat menyayangi sang bocah berambut salju.

Toushiro memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Renji, Rukia, Nanao dan beberapa anak lainnya yang yang berada di ruangan itu tersenyum kepadanya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa mereka tersenyum? ' tanya sang bocah berambut salju dalam hati. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa tersenyum seperti itu pada hal bisa jadi hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka melihatnya, 'Apakah mereka membenciku? Atau... karena mereka merasa bahagia karena akhirnya aku akan memiliki keluarga baru dan mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang lebih baik?'

"Toushiro... apakah kau sudah memikirkan ajakan kami?" tanya sang wanita bermata violet memecah lamunan sang bocah berambut salju. Ia tersenyum sangat lembut kepada sang bocah bermata emerald di hadapannya.

Toushiro mengepalkan tanganya. Ia sudah yakin dengan keputusan yang dipilihnya, "Aku..." kemudian ia terdiam sejenak dan menelan ludahnya.

'Maaf... Ren-nii... Ruki-nee... tetapi inilah keputusan yang aku pilih.' Pikir sang bocah berambut salju.

Kemudian Toushiro mundur menjauhi sang wanita bermata violet dan menundukan kepalanya dalam, "MAAF..." teriak sang bocah berambut salju, " Tetapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini... Maaf!"

Semua orang yang berada ditempat itu terkejut mendengar jawaban Toushiro. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa sang bocah berambut salju akan menolak ajakan yang sangat langka ini.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya sang wanita bermata violet di hadapannya sedih, "Apakah kau membenci kami, Toushiro?"

"Bu-bukan begitu..." jawab sang bocah berambut salju. Tetapi belum sempat ia menjelaskan alasannya, tiba-tiba Renji menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kasar.

Sebelum sang remaja berambut merah menutup pintu di belakangnya, sang bocah berambut salju melihat Rukia berlari mendekati sang wanita bermata violet dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya dengan panik.

Renji mendorong tubuh kecil Toushiro ke tembok dan menghantam tembok di kedua sisi wajah sang bocah berambut salju dengan telapak tangannya. Matanya terlihat sangat marah, "Apa yang kau katakan, Touhiro? Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang telah kau katakan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Renji, Toushiro mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukan urusanmu, Ren-nii!" jawab Toushiro dengan keras kepala sambil mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan marah Renji.

Mata emerald sang bocah berambut salju nampak tidak kalah marah dengan sang remaja berambut merah, tetapi di dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat sedih, 'Sebegitunya kah Ren-nii menginginkanku pergi dari tempat ini?'

"Apa maksudmu, Toushiro?" bentak Renji.

Toushiro terpejat. Baru kali ini Renji membentaknya seperti itu, ia pasti sangat marah kepadanya. Badan dan tangan Toushiro sedikit bergetar ketakutan, tetapi kemudian sang bocah berambut putih melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya untuk menutupinya.

"Apa kau tahu, mereka berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya di Seireitei. Mereka juga tampak sangat baik dan menyayangimu." Tambah Renji, "Semua anak di tempat ini berharap bisa mendapatkan keluarga yang baik seperti itu dan berharap bisa hidup lebih baik. Kau mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka harapkan, tetapi kau malah menolaknya. Dengar Toushiro! Kesempatan seperti ini tidak pasti akan datang lagi!"

Toushiro menggeretakkan giginya kesal. Kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Renji dari hadapannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya, "Ren-nii tidak mengerti... kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan!" teriak Toushiro frustasi.

"Toushiro... kembali kesini!" panggil Renji. Tetapi sang bocah berambut salju tidak mau mendengarnya dan terus berlari.

Renji meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di wajahnya, "'Tidak mengerti' katanya?" desis Renji pelan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sangat keras dan mengeretakkan giginya dengan marah.

'Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu Toushiro... Sangat mengerti. Aku pun tidak ingin kau pergi, tetapi semua ini demi kebaikanmu...'

~H~

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya kepada pasangan suami istri itu. Aku sangat bersyukur mereka mau mengerti dan penawaran itu masih berlaku. Dua hari lagi mereka akan datang untuk mendengar keputusan Toushiro lagi." jelas Rukia kepada Renji juga Toushiro yang bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya di atas kasurnya.

Mata Rukia dan Renji menatap ke arah Toushiro, "Dengar Toushiro! kali ini kau harus menerima tawaran mereka!" kata Renji dengan nada dingin. Setelah itu Rukia dan Renji keluar dari kamar meninggalkan sang bocah berambut salju sendirian untuk berpikir.

"Renji... kau tidak perlu mengatakannya sedingin itu kan?" kata Rukia merasa tidak tega kepada Toushiro.

Renji menyandarkan pundaknya di pintu yang tertutup dan kemudian meletakkan tangannya di wajahnya, "Aku tidak ingin ia pergi... aku tidak ingin ia pergi..." gumam Renji sangat pelan berkali-kali.

Rukia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Renji yang bergetar dan tersenyum sedih, "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Renji! Ini semua... demi kebaikannya." Kata Rukia pelan. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir di pipinya.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar Toushiro meringkuk di bawah selimutnya dan memeluk tubuh kecilnya yang bergetar, 'Kenapa? Kenapa mereka begitu menginginkanku pergi? Padahal kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama-sama.' tanya Toushiro dalam hati. Ia menangis di bawah selimutnya.

'Aku tidak ingin pergi... aku tidak ingin pergi... tapi...'

~H~

Dua hari pun berlalu dengan cepat...

Toushiro menatap keluar jendela kamarnya di lantai dua dan melihat Rukia menyambut pasangan suami istri yang datang untuk menjemputnya. Kemudian dengan langkah berat ia turun ke bawah untuk menemui mereka.

'Ini yang Ren-nii dan Ruki-nee inginkan... apa boleh buat...' kata Toushiro dalam hati.

Ketika Toushiro hendak membuka pintu ruang tamu, ia mendengar percakapan Rukia dan sang istri, "Neh... Rukia, jika Toushiro menolak ikut bersama kami... maukah kau ikut bersama kami?" tanya sang wanita bermata violet.

"Aku..." terdengar suara Rukia.

Toushiro menarik tangannya dari gagang pintu. Dalam kepalanya teringat kembali perkataan Renji, 'Semua anak di tempat ini berharap bisa mendapatkan keluarga yang baik seperti itu dan berharap bisa hidup lebih baik.'

'Apakah... Ruki-nee juga menginginkan hal itu?' pikir Toushiro.

"Jika boleh... aku mau." Jawab Rukia.

Deg... Toushiro merasa nafasnya terhenti.

Ya... semua anak di tempat ini menginginkan kebahagiaan, begitu juga dengan Ruki-nee...

"Maaf Kuchiki-san... tapi aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu..." kata Toushiro tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruang tamu dan membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang itu terpejat.

'Ah... apa yang aku katakan? Kenapa mulutku bergerak sendiri?' tanya Toushiro dalam hati. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi ia tahu pasti akibat ucapannya.

"Aku rasa ada orang yang lebih pantas menjadi anak anda... aku... aku... maaf!"

Setelah itu, tanpa bisa mengatakan sampai selesai apa yang ingin ia katakan, Toushiro berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia berlari dan kemana ia berlari, tetapi ia terus berlari kemanapun kaki kecilnya membawanya.

Air matanya mengalir di pipinya, ia merasa dadanya sangat sesak dan sakit. Ia tidak ingin Rukia pergi meninggalkannya, tetapi demi kebahagian Rukia... rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa...

Sekarang... Ia mulai mengerti apa yang Renji dan Rukia rasakan...

~H~

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	12. Sick

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *dicincang Tite Kubo*

**Seeking Happiness**

Chapter 12

Rukia duduk di teras panti asuhan sambil menatap titikan air hujan yang terhempas di tanah dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan, matahari mulai tenggelam dan hari bertambah gelap. Sang gadis bermata violet melipat kedua lututnya ke dadanya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sesekali ia menatap jam tua dan berdebu yang berdetik perlahan di dinding. Di wajah manisnya tergambarkan kekhawatiran karena enam jam yang lalu, setelah menolak tawaran keluarga Kuchiki untuk menjadi anak asuh mereka,tiba-tiba saja Toushiro berlari meninggalkan panti asuhan dan pergi entah ke mana.

Tidak hanya Rukia, semua orang di panti asuhan pun khawatir dengan keadaan sang bocah berambut putih. Akhirnya, dua jam yang lalu Renji memutuskan untuk pergi mencarinya. Tetapi hingga saat ini sang remaja berambut merah, ataupun sang bocah berambut putih masih belum kembali.

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya. Toushiro tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sang bocah berambut putih tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu. Ya... akhir-akhir ini ia memang tidak mengerti sikap Toushiro. Belakangan ini ucapannya dan sikapnya menjadi lebih dewasa. Pada hal sebelumnya ia hanya bocahlah bocah mungil yang sangat cengeng dan penurut.

Rukia menghela nafasnya. Ia menyadari, sedikit demi sedikit seseorang pasti akan tumbuh dewasa. Begitu juga dengan Toushiro. Sang bocah berambut putih sedikit demi sedikit tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa yang tegar, membuat sang gadis bermata violet menjadi merasa sedikit sedih dan kesepian karena Toushiro tak lagi membutuhkan dirinya untuk merawat dan melindunginya.

Tetapi, bagaimana pun Toushiro tetaplah seorang bocah. Ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya, bahkan terkadang ia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak. Jika tidak, sekarang ini pasti ia tidak menghilang seperti ini.

Hari semakin gelap. Ditambah dengan turunya hujan deras, kekhawatiran Rukia bertambah. Ia khawatir jika nantinya sang bocah berambut salju terserang flu atau demam.

"Renji!" panggil Rukia ketika ia melihat sang remaja berambut merah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Rambut merahnya yang ia ikat turun karena basah oleh air hujan.

Mata violet Rukia berbinar ketika ia melihat seorang bocah berambut putih berdiri di belakang Renji. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat lega karena sang bocah baik-baik saja. Lalu tanpa memperdulikan tetesan air yang turun dari langit, ia berlari menyambut mereka berdua.

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Walaupun ia merasa sangat senang karena sang bocah berambut putih kembali dengan selamat, ia tidak boleh menunjukannya kepadanya. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

"Toushiro!" bentak Rukia marah. Ia harus menunjukan kepada sang bocah berambut putih bahwa ia telah membuat semua orang di panti asuhan khawatir dan itu bukan hal yang baik, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau pergi? Apa kau tahu, kau sudah membuat semua orang khawatir!"

Toushiro menundukan kepalanya dan tidak berani manatap wajah marah Rukia. Ia tahu perbuatannya akan membuat semua orang di panti asuhannya menjadi khawatir, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan perasaannya. Dalam hati ia merasa sedih, kecewa dan marah karena Rukia akan meninggalkan panti asuhan, tetapi di saat yang sama ia ingin Rukia merasa bahagia. Oleh karena itulah ia pergi karena ia tidak ingin menunjukan ekspersi sedihnya di hadapan Rukia. Ia ingin Rukia memiliki keluarga yang akan menyayanginya. Walau artinya ia akan sangat merasa sedih dan terluka karena kehilanggan anggota kelurga yang sangat dicintainya.

"Toushiro!" bentak Rukia lagi, membuat tubuh kecil Toushiro tersentak kaget, "Apa kau mendengar ucapanku?"

"Ya." jawab Toushiro pelan. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi berusaha agar suarannya terdengar biasa dan menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir lagi di pipinya.

"Kalau kau dengar ucapannku, angkat kepalamu dan lihat diriku!" kata Rukia marah. Tetapi sang bocah tidak mematuhinya dan tetap menundukan kepalanya –menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut putihnya yang basah oleh air hujan.

Toushiro bukan tidak mau mengakat wajahnya dan menatap Rukia, tetapi ia tidak mau sang gadis bermata violet melihatnya dalam keadaannya saat ini. Akibat menangis dalam waktu yang lama, mungkin berjam-jam, matanya menjadi sembam dan merah.

Toushiro ingin sekali melarikan diri ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam, tetapi sayangnya Renji mencengkram lengannya dengan erat hingga ia tidak bisa bergeming sedikitpun. Membuatnya terperangkap dalam tatapan marah Rukia dan tak bisa melarikan diri sedikitpun .

"Toushiro!" bentak Rukia lagi. Tetapi sang bocah tidak mau menatapnya dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Rukia, sudahlah!" akhirnya Renji membuka mulutnya. Wajahnya nampak sedikit prihatin dengan keadaan sang bocah berambut putih yang tubuhnya gemetar kedinginan karena hujan.

"Untuk saat ini, apapun yang kau katakan kepadanya, dia tidak akan mau mendengarkanmu. Biarkan kami masuk dulu, air hujan ini semakin lama terasa sangat dingin." Kata Renji dengan suara gemetar. Ia pun merasa kedinginan.

Kemudian mata violet Rukia membesar, menyadari tubuh sang bocah berambut putih sedikit gemetar kedinginan. Lalu ia menyingkir dari hadapan mereka berdua, memberi jalan untuk Renji dan Toushiro masuk ke dalam.

~H~

Toushiro duduk di atas kasurnya sambil melipat kedua lututnya ke dadanya. Mata emeraldnya menatap kasur kosong di sisi lain kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kasur itu adalah milik Jinta sebelumnya, namun sang bocah remaja berambut merah tidak lagi tinggal di panti asuhan ini.

Tak lama lagi akan ada anak baru yang akan menempatinya. Namun suasana kamar tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun Jinta sangat berisik dan menyebalkan, tetapi di dalam hatinya yang terdalam Toushiro sangat menyukai keberadaan sang remaja berambut merah dalam kamar mereka. Setiap hari selalu saja ada hal bodoh dan aneh yang dilakukan Jinta hingga membuat suasana kamar tidak akan pernah sepi dan membosankan. Saat ini Toushiro sangat merindukan keberadaan sang remaja berambut merah yang merupakan bagian keluarga yang sangat penting baginya.

Toushiro menggeretakkan giginya mengingat semakin lama keluarganya semakin berkurang. Setiap tahunnya pasti ada anak yang pergi dari panti asuhan ini. Walaupun ada juga anak baru yang datang yang datang menggantikan keberadaan mereka, tetapi kenangan bersama mereka yang pergi membuat setiap perpisahan menjadi sangat menyakitkan. Ya... kali ini pun Rukia akan pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan dan hal itu amat sangat menyakitkan bagi sang bocah berambut salju.

Rukia adalah keluarga yang amat sangat penting baginya. Sang gadis bermata violet sangat baik kepadanya, bahkan sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di panti asuhan ini. Hubungan mereka berdua sangat dekat bahkan melebihi hubungan kakak-adik kandung sekalipun. Selama ini Rukia lah yang selalu merawatnya dan melindunginya hingga ia tumbuh sebesar ini. Keberadaan Rukia tidak akan bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun. Walaupun masih ada Renji, tetapi ia tidak yakin ia bisa bertahan tanpa sang gadis bermata violet.

Tok... tok... tok...

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengetuk pintu, membuat Toushiro terpejat dari lamunannya, "Toushiro, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Renji dari balik pintu.

Kemudian sang bocah berambut putih dengan segera menghapus air matanya yang tidak ia sadari mengalir di pipinya, "Iya... kau boleh masuk Ren-nii!" jawab Toushiro.

"Toushiro..." panggil Renji sambil menggaruk belakang kepalannya. Kemudian ia mendekati Toushiro dan duduk di samping sang bocah berambut salju, "Apa kau memiliki suatu masalah? Apa kau mau menceritakannya kepadaku?" tanyannya dengan wajah khawatir.

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi dari panti asuhan seperti tadi?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa... " jawab Toushiro pelan. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

Renji memperhatikan gerak-gerik Toushiro. Kemudian ia teringat dengan sikap sang bocah berambut putih terhadap Rukia sebelumnya, 'Apa mungkin ia memiliki masalah dengan Rukia?' tanya sang remaja berambut merah dalam hati, 'Tapi apa mungkin? Selama ini mereka tidak memiliki masalah dan Rukia sudah seperti induk kucing bagi Toushiro.'

Renji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan frustasi. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali membuka mulutnya, "Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan Rukia?" tanya Renji sambil memperhatikan reaksi sang bocah berambut salju.

Mendengar pertanyaan Renji, Toushiro terpejat. Tetapi ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Renji dan terus menundukan kapalanya.

"Ah... ternyata benar kau memiliki masalah dengan Rukia." Kata Renji. Toushiro sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Tanpa harus mendengar jawaban darinya, ia bisa mengetahui jawabannya hanya dengan melihat reaksi tubuh sang bocah berambut putih.

"Ada apa? Kalian tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya?" tanya Renji dengan nada khawatir.

Toushiro mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Renji dengan mata emeraldnya yang nampak terkejut, "Apa Ren-nii tidak tahu?" tanya Toushiro dengan nada terkejut, "Rukia-nee... Rukia-nee..." Toushiro terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia kembali menundukan kepalanya, "Rukia-nee akan pergi dari panti asuhan..." sambungnya dengan suara pelan dan sedih.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Renji dengan mata terbelalak.

"Rukia-nee akan pergi dari panti asuhan. Dia akan pergi bersama keluarga Kuchiki."

~H~

"Maafkan aku Renji!" kata Rukia sambil menundukan kepalanya kepada sang remaja berambut merah yang nampak sangat marah dan kecewa.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin merahasiakan hal ini kepadamu atau pada siapa pun. Aku ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepada semuanya. Tetapi aku butuh waktu yang tepat." Kata Rukia dengan nada sedih dan menyesal.

"Rukia..." kata Renji dengan nada sedih, "Kau boleh pergi ke manapun asalkan kau merasa bahagia. Kami tidak akan melarangmu walaupun kami akan merasa sangat sedih karena kehilanganmu."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Renji yang tersenyum kepadanya. Tetapi Rukia tahu di balik senyuman itu, Renji mearasa sangat sedih dan terluka, "Renji... aku..."

"Sudahlah... keluarga Kuchiki nampak sangat baik dan ramah. Mereka pasti akan sangat menyayangi dan merawatmu dengan baik." Tambah Renji sambil terus tersenyum, "ah... Aku baru ingat... tadi Isane-san memanggilku. Aku pergi dulu Rukia." Kata sang remaja berambut merah sambil terburu-buru meninggalkan Rukia yang nampak khawatir.

Renji telah berbohong. Sebenarnya Isane tidak benar-benar memanggilnya, tetapi ia mengatakannya sebagai alasan agar ia bisa pergi dari hadapan Rukia karena ia ingin menangis. Dan jika ia berada di hadapan Rukia lebih lama lagi, ia tidak yakin bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir di pipinya.

'Toushiro...' Renji teringat akan sang bocah berambut putih. Ia jadi mengerti kenapa sang bocah tiba-tiba menghilang dari panti asuhan. Hal itu ia lakukan pasti karena ia tidak ingin menunjukan kesedihannya di hadapan Rukia. Ya... Mereka harus berpura-pura menunjukan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja jika Rukia pergi bersama keluarga barunya. Mereka harus membuatnya nampak seperti itu agar sang gadis bermata violet pergi dengan tidak membawa rasa khawatir atau pun sedih. Rukia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Lalu diantara kesedihannya Renji memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Toushiro dan mengecek keadaan sang bocah berambut putih.

~H~

"Toushiro... apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Renji pelan sambil mengintip ke dalam kamar sang bocah berambut putih yang ia panggil namanya. Lampu kamar sang bocah sudah dimatikan. Nampaknya sang bocah sudah tertidur. Lalu Renji masuk ke dalam kamar sang bocah untuk memastikan bahwa sang bocah sudah benar-benar tertidur.

Renji mendapati Toushiro tertidur sambil merintih seperti kesakitan dan suara nafasnya terdengar berat. Kemudian sang remaja berambut merah meyalakan lampu kamar dan terbelalak mendapati tubuh sang bocah berambut putih mengigil di bawah selimutnya. Wajahnya merona sangat merah dan terlihat seperti kesakitan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat membasahi dahinya.

Secepat kilat Renji mendekati Toushiro dan menyentuh dahi sang bocah berambut putih. Kemudian ia terpejat karena suhu badan Toushiro sangat panas. Dengan panik Renji berlari keluar kamar untuk menacari pertolongan. Dan satu orang yang muncul dalam kepalanya saat itu hanyalah Rukia.

~H~

Hwe... udah lama banget kusa ga apdet... (^_^)'

Yah... kira-kira sebulan lebih kusa menghilang dari FFN

Gomen... gomen... bulan kemarin kusa banyak banget tugas karena udah deket UAS

Karena UASnya udah selesai (Hore...XD) akan kusa usahain untuk mengapdet fic-fic yang lain juga

Adakah yang mau memberi saran fic mana dulu yang harus kusa utamakan?

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	13. Departure

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya kusanagi dalam mimpi indah kusa...XD *dicincang Tite Kubo*

**Seeking Happiness**

"Toushiro... apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Renji pelan sambil mengintip ke dalam kamar Toushiro. Tetapi kemudian ia terkejut mendapati sang bocah berambut putih mengigil di bawah selimutnya. Wajahnya merona sangat merah dan terlihat seperti kesakitan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat membasahi dahinya. Lalu Secepat kilat berlari untuk mencari Rukia.

Chapter 13

"Renji, bagaimana ini?" tanya Rukia dengan panik. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Rukia harus menghadapi anak terserang demam, tetapi tidak pernah separah keadaan Toushiro saat ini. Suhu badan Toushiro tak kunjung turun dan malah semakin bertambah tinggi.

Saat ini sang bocah berambut putih tidur meringkuk di bawah selimutnya dan menggigil. Wajahnya merona sangat merah dan keringat membasahi dahinya.

"Rukia... aku tahu kau panik, tapi tenang lah! Toushiro akan baik-baik saja, dia anak yang kuat kan?" kata Renji mencoba menenangkan Rukia. Walaupun ia berkata seperti itu, tetapi sebenarnya di dalam hatinya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Toushiro.

Toushiro bukanlah anak yang bertubuh lemah. Dibandingkan dengan anak-anak yang lain, Toushiro lah anak yang paling jarang jatuh sakit. Tetapi buruknya, saat ia jatuh sakit, sakit yang dideritanya sangat parah hingga harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Oleh karena itulah, Rukia dan Renji sangat khawatir jika sang bocah berambut putih jatuh sakit.

"Rukia... Renji... Bagaimana keadaan Toushiro, apakah demamnya sudah turun?" tanya Nanao. Ia membawa nampan berisi obat dan segelas air untuk Toushiro.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... walau dahinya sudah di kompres, tetapi demamnya tidak kunjung turun." kata Rukia.

"Setelah ini serahkan Toushiro padaku dan Renji. Biarkan kami yang merawat Toushiro. Besok kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu dan bangun pagi kan? Kuchiki-san akan menjemputmu." Kata Nanao sambil mengelus rambut Rukia dan tersenyum dengan lembut.

Renji terpejat, "Se... Secepat itu?" kata sang pemuda berambut merah tak percaya. Ia tidak menyangkan akan berpisah dengan Rukia secepat itu.

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya sedih, "Ta... tapi aku akan meminta Kuchiki-san untuk mengundur waktunya. Aku ingin menemani dan merawat Toushiro sampai ia sembuh." Kata Rukia dengan nada optimis, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak yakin mereka bisa mengundur waktunya karena Byakuya harus segera kembali ke Seireitei. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Toushiro dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba Rukia merasakan sebuah tangan kecil dan hangat menyentuh tangannya, "Rukia-nee..." pangil sang pemilik tangan dengan suara lemah.

"Tou... Toushiro... kau terbangun?" tanya Rukia sambil berlutut di sisi tempat tidur Toushiro dan memegang tangan sang bocah dengan erat, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Kau tidak boleh mengundur kepergianmu hanya demi diriku." Kata Toushiro pelan.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau sembuh." Kata Rukia dengan gigih.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum lemah mencoba meyakinkan Rukia.

"Ta... Tapi..." belum selesai Rukia berbicara, Toushiro memotongnya.

"Rukia-nee... Aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Kata Toushiro sambil menggengam tangan Rukia dengan erat. Ia mencoba menghapus sorot khawatir dari mata violet Rukia dan meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik sama walaupun ia tidak ada di sisinya. "Lagipula, di sini ada Renji-nii dan Nanao-san yang akan menjaga dan merawatku. Rukia-nee tidak usah khawatir. Ya kan... Ren-nii."

Renji menggaukan kepalanya walau dengan setengah hati karena ia tidak ingin Rukia pergi. Tetapi di sisi hatinya yang lain, ia ingin segera Rukia merasa bahagia.

"..."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Rukia-nee. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja... " kata Toushiro sambil tersenyum, "Karena itu segeralah pergi tidur."

Dengan itu Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Lalu ia bangkit dari posisinya semula untuk mengikuti permintaan Toushiro. Tetapi sebelum ia meninggalkan sang bocah berambut putih, Rukia mengecup kening Toushiro dan mengucapakn selamat tidur padanya juga pada Renji dan Nanao.

Setelah Rukia pergi, Toushiro menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya. Melihat hal itu Renji menghela nafasnya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur sang bocah berambut putih.

"Kau yang berkata seperti itu... tetapi kau juga yang menangis." Kata Renji sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "kemana hilangnya sikap sok kuatmu itu yang barusan itu?" tanyanya sambil menyengir.

"Be... berisik!" Kata Toushiro kesal dengan suara terisak.

"Nanao-san juga, kembalilah tidur! Biar aku yang menjaga bocah 'sok kuat' ini." kata Renji kepada Nanao yang sedang memeperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum. Besok, ia harus bangun pagi sekali dan menyiapakn sarapan untuk anak-anak di panti asuhan. Nanao lalu menyetujui saran Renji dan segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah Nanao pergi, perhatian Renji kembali pada Toushiro yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimutnya, "Hei kau... bocah keras kepala yang 'sok kuat'," kata Renji menambah daftar julukan sang bocah berambut putih, "mau sampai kapan kau menangis? Segera minum obatmu dan kembali tidur!" kata dengan nada bercanda.

"..."

Renji menghela nafasnya karena Toushiro tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut putih sang bocah berambut putih yang dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Toushiro. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

Dari balik selimutnya Toushiro menganggukan kepalanya.

~H~

Keesokan harinya...

Dengan wajah khawatir Rukia menatap wajah Toushiro yang merah akibat demamnya. Walau begitu sang bocah berambut putih memaksakan dirinya untuk menghantar kepergian Rukia.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja Toushiro?" tanya Rukia khawatir. Dalam hatinya ia benar-benar tidak mau meninggalkan sang bocah benarambut putih dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja." kata Toushiro sambil menyengir kepada Rukia, "Lihat demamku sudah turun." tambahnya lagi yang tentu saja adalah bohong karena sebenarnya demamnya sama sekali tidak turun sejak tadi malam.

"Tenanglah Rukia, serahkan semuanya padaku." Kata Renji yang berdiri di samping Toushiro sambil membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga.

Rukia menghela nafasnya lega. Sepertinya ia bisa meninggalkan panti asuhan dengan perasaan tenang. Ia bisa mengandalkan Renji untuk menjaga Toushiro dan anak-anak di panti asuhan.

"Ya... aku percaya padamu Renji." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Toushiro, ia teringat dengan ucapan sang bocah berambut putih tadi malam, 'Rukia-nee... Aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.'

'Ia tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat tanpa aku sadari.' Kata Rukia bangga dalam hati, "Toushiro... aku mempercayakanmu untuk mengawasi Renji agar tidak berbuat bodoh!" kata Rukia sambil menyengir.

"Tentu saja..." kata Toushiro balik menyengir kepada Rukia, sementara Renji protes bahwa dirinya tidak butuh 'baby sitter' untuk mengawasinya.

Beberapa anak menangis menjelang keberangkatan Rukia. Tapi tidak dengan Renji dan Toushiro. Ya... ini lah yang terbaik untuk Rukia.

"Rukia... apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Hisana kepada sang gadis bermata violet.

"I.. iya tunggu sebentar aku akan ke sana."

Rukia menarik nafasnya. Lalu menatap semua penghuni panti asuhan yang menghantar keberangkatannya dan kemudian ia membungkukan badannya kepada mereka, "Terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian semua... terima kasih atas kenangan indah yang kalian berikan selama ini. terima kasih atas segalanya. Sekali lagi... terima kasih." Kata Rukia. Air matanya mengalir di pipinya mengingat semua kenangan yang ia dapatkan selama di panti asuhan yang telah membesarkanya.

Rukia kembali mengakat kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian semua. Tidak akan pernah..." kata Rukia. Mata voioletnya yang berlinang air mata menatap Toushiro dan Renji, dan kemudian memeluk keduanya dengan erat, "Terutama kalian berdua... sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melupakan kalian berdua. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian Toushiro... Renji! Selamat tinggal!"

"Sampai jumpa Rukia-nee... " kata Toushiro sambil balas memeluk Rukia, "Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi kan? Karena itu sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Benar yang dikatakan Toushiro, Rukia. Jangan pernah ucapkan selamat tinggal. Sampai jumpa, Rukia!" kata Renji yang juga membalas memeluk Rukia.

Rukia tertawa pelan, "Maafkan aku... kau benar. Sampai jumpa Toushiro... Renji... sampai jumpa semuanya!"

Setelah itu Rukia pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan dengan keyakinan bahwa suatu saat mereka akan bertemu dan berkumpul kembali.

~H~

Well... I am so sorry for not updet for so long time

There so many problems come to me, and I need much time to resolve it

I not sure when I can continue the rest of my fanfiction but I will try

Any way... if there is someone who interest to continue one of my fanfiction, I will give right you to continue it.

*plak* reader: ngomong apa sih lu?

Ha ha ha... XD

Gomen... gomen otak kusa konslet gara-gara kebanyakan ngerjain tugas... w

Yah... kalau ada yang tertarik buat ngelanjutin salah satu fic kusa, kusa kasih kalian kebebasan untuk buat VERSI KALIAN.

**TAPI**kusa kasih warning sebelumnya untuk kemungkinan 'suatu saat' kusa juga akan **MEMPUBLISH****VERSI****KUSA.**

So... if you interest, please confirm me at FB... XD

Mind to review?

Dari dasar jurang ke putus-asaan yang terdalam, -Kusanagi de Tsurugi-


End file.
